Simplicity: Tokka and Maiko
by Snow22
Summary: Toph's teacher returns to let her open to love when Sokka comes to the Earth Kingdom. As they go on a journey, the new Fire Lord must help his nation with the help of his wife and the Bird of Eternal Flame.
1. Chapter 1

Part One: A strange Reunion

"…From the love ten thousand years ago that the Fire Lord showed, this awakened new passion in the dragons. They were the original fire benders but what most do not know is what they conceived. Together the great ones created an egg. One that would soon hatch into the bird of eternal flame, the protector of the Fire Nation and its people, the Phoenix. Three years ago when the undoing Ozai falsely accused himself as the Phoenix King, the great bird of eternal flame hid herself away until one day, they say, she will reopen the eyes of the nation and return to the heavens from wince she came. But in order for this to happen she must be shown compassion and love from humans."

The female earthbender sat uninterested by the story the old man across the tea shop table was weaving her. She yawned, punching the table slightly while blinking her strange green-colored eyes as her straight brown hair swayed slightly picking up the tea. She looked to be around seventeen with large whisker-like scars indenting each cheek but this did not ruin the natural beauty that surrounded her perfectly proportioned body. She was well rounded in the bosom and hips. Her hair fell over the headband she wore on the forehead and she blew it up slightly in a sleepy daze. She was in a traditional warrior's outfit for the Earth Nation but just for show. A creature, the mix of a weasel and an ocelot slept like a necklace around her shoulders, its striped tail swaying like a ponytail for the girl. It was an ocelweasel named Kon-Kon, a favored pet of hers. She opened her palm after setting the tea down and cocked her head, "What does this have to do with my journey again Bakun?"

"Ah, you might come face to face with such a creature." The old man smiled slightly, patting his long beard growing gray in age with a large dark-skinned hand. He was a waterbender who hailed from the North wearing the traditional robes with long nearly gray brown hair. "Just remember young one, if you do…approach one of the spirit realm with great dignity and courage. Don't fear them, they are just there to help."

"So you really think that my friend is going to recognize me after all those years? It's been three or four…ever since I was let out of that crazy metal mining place I've been worried about it."

"If I knew her well, and I just might, I know that she will instantly be happy upon the first knock of the door. Go with confidence and hold your head high Aki. It's been the driving force of your adventure so far and it will be again."

"Master will become student." She stood up and left a tip on the table. Before she turned away she held Bakun close and smiled, kissing his forehead. "Thanks dad. I promise I'll make you proud." She smiled widely with tears entering her eyes. For such a long time she's been away from her adopted father and the last few months she had spent with him were traveling to the Earth Nation in order to meet a lost friend of Aki's. She stepped outside in the warm afternoon air with confidence pumping through her veins. Kon-Kon awakened and wagged her tail, sensing that her master was excited. She started to dash towards the huge mansion a few blocks away shadowing the tiny houses and shops below it. A smile spread across her face, heart racing in the feelings she was experiencing.

Toph at the meanwhile was busy being bored out of her mind. Her hair had grown out to a longer length, bosoms now starting to show through her baggy clothes. She sighed while lying upside-down on her large bed still pampered and still babied. Every other day she would fight in the underground arena hoping for some sign of her crush Sokka but he was never there and as always she won the fights with a broken heart. She bent the metal in the floor just to entertain herself but each creation she made was in the shape of Sokka, his perfect body always shaped correctly.

She crushed the statue and stood in anger, knowing that he was happier with Suki. She was mad at herself for never confessing her feelings and mad at him for leaving her side. Now alone she sat humbled by only darkness and servants. Suddenly a huge thumping came on the door and her father beckoned up the stairs, "Sweetie you have company!" Her ears perked up and she smiled the famous huge smirk, rushing down the stairs. Each stomp felt like an earthquake through the building. Her mind was racing with anticipation, thinking that it might be him. But better yet when she began to feel the image through the floor she gasped shocked. She opened the door and fully tackled her friend to the ground, the two laughing playfully as they hit the dirt making dust rise up. Aki squeezed Toph in a sisterly fashion, giving her a hard noogie. She looked into her student and friend's blind eyes, smiling at how she had changed so much. "See I was worried about nothing. You are so beautiful. You've changed a lot since we were separated like four years ago. God, I am so sorry for not have coming to see you."

"Aki its fine. I'm just…so happy you came!" Her eyes became full of tears. Aki had been the one that made Toph the person she was, rebellious and a tomboy.

The two girls had met after Toph ran away and emerged from the dank caverns. Aki was standing just before the entrance that the badger-moles had created recently so that the tiny Toph could come crawling out. Amazed by such a sight as the great creators of the martial art she was practicing she was intrigued by this girl just a year younger coming out with the same powers as she did. She approached and the two introduced and that shot off their soon to be long friendship ahead. As the weeks passed, Aki started to help Toph sneak away from her home so she could go out and steal food from the stalls and make fun of tourists in the city. The two had a blast getting in trouble and whenever they were about to get caught it was Aki who helped them to escape. Aki had taught Toph proper bending techniques and even wore a blindfold while training her to help the two bond closer in feelings rather than in strength itself. A few years later, Aki introduced Toph to the underground brawling arena. She had been guarded by The Boulder as a child and affectionately referred to him as her brother. Aki had been orphaned and raised by an older waterbender and a earthbender woman that helped run the arena. After a few fights with the older guys Aki came up with their nicknames. Toph would be the Blind Bandit and she would be called Power Flower for her use of art in her fighting style.

Unfortunately that same year after the fire nation took over, Aki was sent to the iron mines. There she learned about refining earth from the metal but could never bend it in entirety. This was one of the reasons she returned to Toph. The two began to walk down to the grassy cliff sides where wildflowers bloomed in the summer breezes. After hearing all about her tales and adventures Aki felt pride enter her body, swelling in her chest. "Well there's a couple things I've got to say. Your legs have taken you farther than where I have roamed. I am so happy that you helped save this world. Toph, you've matured quite a bit. And as your teacher and your friend I am so proud of you."

"Thanks…" she said, blushing while rubbing her nose slightly embarrassed. "But it really was Aang who finished the job."

"And you were one of his supporters. You have proven to the world that you cannot be called impaired just for your lack of sight. But if you ask me, you see clearer than most others do." They paused and she looked at the colors of the sunset. She patted Toph's shoulders as Kon-Kon played with the dandelion puffs, "As for this Sokka, it sounds like you have quite the heartache for him. Things do change though and one day he may come to realize how much you care. But if he returns you must let him know bluntly."

"You think that's going to work?"

"Trust me, it will."

"So there's gotta be another reason you're here right now Aki. Remember if you lie I can feel it and fling you off this cliff in three seconds."

Aki chuckled and rubbed her own head slightly embarrassed. "Oh yes, there is. While in the iron mines I discovered something inside the metal had properties of earth as well. I told my ideas to the others but they thought I was crazy. But sure enough every time I pounded a hammer against it I could feel the vibrations and almost perceive a way into bending them to my will. So I started to practice and I think I still have the bruises to prove it!" The two laughed, standing close in the twilight of evening sunrays. "So when I started out it was hard for me to figure out how exactly to do it. But look."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crude metallic art piece shaped like a flower and placed it in Toph's hands. The master earthbender smiled, punching her teacher lightly. "Even when you're in a prison you can't resist art can you?"

"No I guess not. But I was wondering…Toph…" She bowed down slightly and placed her knuckles on the ground below. "Will you teach me how to metal bend?"

After a famous smirk and a blink of her blind eyes, she pet the fuzzy pet on the head and nodded, "Yep. No problem power flower. There's a ditch where the scrap old metal from the war machines. Let's go practice with that stuff."

As they began to head towards the direction Toph was leading them in Aki noticed something strange in the way the tree branches above the path were situated. As if something was lying in them…but what? She cocked her head and stared at it for a while until she realized an eye was poking out of the thickening leaves. She paused and said, "Hang on buddy. I've got to check something out." She lightly tapped her foot making the whole tree shake down to the roots. What came crashing down head-first was the beat-up body of a slightly older looking Sokka. His hair was still in the famous ponytail with some hairs sticking out in a strangely handsome way. Toph blushed instantly upon feeling that he was there and almost jumped up for joy.

"Sokka! What are you doing and why were you in a tree?"

"I was nervous alright? I haven't seen you in a long time." Toph wanted to mention it had been three years but she shut her loud mouth and ran over to him. It was like something out of a romance novel, boy returns to the girl that has a crush on him after two long years. The two embraced and she held one shoulder feeling his heartbeat. "What's wrong…your heart sounds sad…"

"Suki passed away. It was in an accident with the boats and she was hurt really bad. Her lungs were punctured badly and eventually collapsed. It was a couple months ago today."

Aki smirked, crossing her arms, "Well, well, well. Who's ponytail here?"

Toph twitched…it was the start of a complicated relationship between the two….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Sokka watched happily nibbling on a cracker as the two began their training deep in a gorge. As Toph wrapped a blindfold around Aki, her sister-like figure nudged her in the stomach hard, "Say he's the guy you like isn't it?"

"Shush! Aki, be quiet! And I do not like him!"

Aki felt under all that emotion a quickened pace in Toph's heartbeat and smirked, "You're not the only one who can tell when someone else is lying missy."

"Just shuddap and start the lessons. Alright? What do you know so far?"

"Uhm, how to exactly bend the particles at a bigger rate than my small-scale stuff. Like this." She clasped her hands around some of the metal spires and twisted them together into the shape of a flower. Sokka clapped enthusiastically making Aki smirk even wider. "Ta-da?"

"Alright, watch and learn."

Toph picked up a huge piece of scrap metal and began to twist and bend it until it was the shape of a heart. "Did you see all of that with your feet?"

"Sure did! That was cool! So who's the heart for?"

Toph grunted as she kicked Aki hard in the shin. The master did not flinch, yawning. "Girl, if you want to topple me, you've got to better than that. Or were you just holding out on me cause I'm a friend?" She unlatched her blindfold and blinked almost mockingly to her friend.

"A little bit because of that."

Sokka had enough guts to stand up and walked close to the two girls. He stood the closest to Aki, examining her feminine features and how the scars aligned on her cheeks. With weird feelings mixed in his heart he rubbed the back of his head and questioned, "You're Toph's teacher huh? How did you get those scars?"

Aki looked towards the clouds above, taking note of their constant change in shapes. She thought that this too must be how fate works and stared straight into Sokka's eyes, as if to read his soul and how clear it was. Deciding he was a good person, she looked to her bare feet as Kon-Kon rested on her shoulders in slumber. "I was a prisoner at the iron mines. Haru and I tried to escape many times in the past. He regarded highly of me as his sister and the troops separated us. When I tried to retrieve him, the guards rewarded me with these slashing me two times on this side.." She touched the left with a shaking hand, "And three on this one." After she caressed her face for a while, reminded of the horrors she suffered, she snapped back into reality and crossed her arms. "You've returned after such a long time to see your friend. How do you see her?"

Sokka looked to the aged Toph, her long black hair sparkling brilliantly in the sunshine. Her eyes, even if gray captured his heart every time he got to stare into them. Her figure was so perfect, like he could hold her and never let go. He wished to be beside her at all times and wanted just to get close. An attraction beyond words, a love with flames doused by his lack of forwardness. He clenched his teeth at the question and held Aki's shoulder while whispering something not even Toph's ears could here.

Aki fell into a deep blush, smiling sweetly at her student. The wind blew gently and she grabbed Toph's arm, "Come on, you and I need to talk."

As the two girls began to walk on the path, Aki instructed him visually to stay where he was. Sokka slapped his forehead, watching as they walked off and whispered to himself, "She's going to hate me and leave just like all the others before."

Aki and Toph were walking only for a little bit until she stopped them both, gripping hard onto her student's shoulders. Toph looked up with blinded eyes and cocked her head, feeling Aki's heartbeat rising into emotion. "Okay, what is it now?"

"You are the luckiest girl in the entire world."

"What do you mean by that?" She giggled slightly as Kon-Kon licked her cheek and she petted it while Aki gripped tighter onto her shoulders.

"Toph, the one you love loves you equally if not more. I can tell by looking at his eyes. His eyes Toph, they sparkle and shine with only a luster those who love can receive. You are blessed to have such a second chance."

The master earthbender could feel heat rise into her cheeks and tears began to fall from her hardened eyes, like water coming from stones. She smooshed her face onto Aki's shoulder and hugged her hard for comport. Aki rested her head on her friend's head and stroked her hair, feeling her shoulder get wet. Through her tears still longing to be shed she said in a clear voice, "How do I do this Aki? How do I recover what I thought I had lost? I loved him ever since I saw him and now that I'm older it's getting harder to express it."

Aki smacked Toph's back and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Open up your feelings for him. In fact why don't we go 'train' at the beach? I'll leave you two alone and pretend to be distracted."

Toph held Aki's hand tight and looks towards where Sokka stood. She could see his worried expression and knew that a talk was imminent. Letting go of Aki, she nodded and blinked slightly raising a palm, "I'm good. No more bonding with us! We've done enough bonding for today. Me and Sokka time! Go pay attention to the guys with shirts off."

"There's actually going to be guys with their shirts off!" She stared around the field and saluted to her former student. "Screw this! I'm going to fetch me up some cute guys! Here I come dudes!" she placed earth around her heels and like skates, started to roll towards the beach beyond moving her legs quickly. Her arms waved gracefully with hair following in the wind, smiling beautifully as she continues to burst towards the ocean. Sokka's eyes widened as he nearly had his own hand sliced off from the speed of her rolling earth skates. After thoughts raced through her head, Toph followed giggling and accidently knocked into his body. The force was enough to throw them both against the ground and roll slightly until they stopped, her body on top and the two close in face while laughing. They stopped laughing realizing that they were so close, nearly touching lips. Blushing, Sokka found the courage to lightly kiss her on the nose and to feel through her long hair. "I missed you so much Toph."

Tears began to well in her eyes, but she held them back and snuggled down into his chest. "I missed you too Sokka. So why did you leave damn it?" She punched his chest hard with an angry expression. He looked into her beautiful grayed eyes, almost with a pleading look. "I made a lot a lot of mistakes. I was afraid you would leave me, like all the others one did."

The plan was already working and Toph felt a hole in the pit of her stomach and her throat clogged like never before. She felt guilt and self-hurt while embracing his neck with her hands, covered thick in dirt and grime. The two stared at one another and she finally let the tears spill. "Sokka, you know I would never do that to you. I…I love you too much to do that."

He felt his face turn red, gulping back nervously, "T-Toph…?" They got closer and closer until finally their lips touched. Three years of separation and she let all the pain flow into this kiss. They didn't realize how much the other yearned for this moment, Sokka's hands wrapping around the small of her back feeling her spine shiver in the pleasure. She gripped his shirt hard, moving her head to a more comfortable position. They lie there kissing for a few seconds until he fully unleashed his feelings, trying to push his tongue through the tight lock of their lips. She allowed it in slightly, feeling it caress her teeth. But she sat up suddenly and caressed his cheek. "I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like you were alone."

"No, Toph please don't cry. It was my fault. I was the one that left you when I felt so strongly about you." The two sat on their bottoms underneath the blooming cherry blossom tree and he placed his arm around her waist. "The truth is ever since I saw you, I've been serenely mad in love with you. And…I apologize for rejecting my own feelings. I pretended to be in love with someone else so maybe you would notice me more and try to take me away. The truth is I suffered."

He felt her hands smother his cheek and felt wetness enter them. She smiled wiping his own tears away and smacked the back of his head, "I forgive you, you dork."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She could hear Aki's words flowing into her ears as they began to walk close almost touching hands. 'You are the strongest person in the world, you have defeated militia's of army men and fought with such built rage. Yet you are afraid in the face of love? Accept it as it is.' And she did, but nervously. With blinded eyes she managed to stretch her hand out and felt his thumb. After caressing it fully with her slender fingers his grip came firm around them lovingly. The grip was so tight, as if he was afraid to lose her if he let go. She didn't realize how much he cared until these last few minutes things seeming to unfold exactly the way she wanted them to. These were not sudden, as if in a new love but as if they had felt like this from the moment they touched one another. The pain she had experienced was unbearable but he could feel the sadness from Sokka, all the loved ones in the past had been killed. And even then, he did not truly love until meeting with her, the greatest earth bender ever.

"I hope you brought your bathing suit." She blushed, imagining what he must look like in only a pair of shorts.

"Why?"

"Aki's taking us to the beach." She whispered slightly giggling. He smiled at her, rubbing the top of her head, "Hey you actually laughed when I talked! What happened to you after all these years?"

"I guess I found out what love really is." She blushed and squeezed his hand tighter. They nuzzled noses and looked to the path still slightly embarrassed by expressing such feelings. "Sooooo….Toph this Aki person. Are you ever jealous that she can see and you can't?"

"Well, the first time we met I was mad at her about it. I cussed her out for having eyesight but then she made a good point to me. She says only the soul can truly perceive. She says that my lack of vision is a blessing as well as a curse and that I should look at its benefits. Not at all the negatives it is capable of. The benefit to this is at least I can see with my feet. So yeah, I was jealous but not anymore because I know I am special."

He put his cheek on her head and stroked her long hair, "I always knew that."

At the beach, Aki was busy swooning over guys as she played volleyball; she was an instant friend-maker with Kon-Kon helping. The scent of sea instantly relaxed the tired-hearted and the heat of the sand beneath Toph's toes made her want to lie down. So she did and began to wave her arms and legs in a repeating motion. "What are you doing?" Sokka asked while laughing, looking at her beautiful body as it glowed in the summer sun.

She replied almost snorting with happiness, "Making a sand angel. You can see it right?"

"Yeah…it's beautiful."

Aki from across the net waved herself across and away from the game as the others bid her farewell for at least that moment. She started to rush up towards Sokka and then pretended that something else caught her eyes. "Seashells! You guys better get them before somebody else does!"

With a non-accidental shove she blew past them and dashed rapidly towards the shore to "search" for seashells. Sokka, not quite the balanced guy, found himself tripping. Toph stood up quickly and caught him in her muscular arms, finding his body and all its mass caressing her own in a strange way. She placed her forehead on his and gave the infamous white toothed smirk. He glanced around and pointed towards the shore. "Why don't we go find one too?"

"Sounds heavenly."

Aki was searching until the glint of flame raised in the corner of her eye. She rose up quickly instinctively thinking they were going to be attacked by the fire nation but her mouth was wide with what she was witnessing. A beautiful maiden around her own age had come from the sky, a pair of fiery bird wings placed upon her back. Her hair was a cherry red stretching in length down past her thighs slightly. She glanced her pure red ruby eyes around making sure that nobody saw her and mounted her feet onto the ground, the wings disappearing into the air. She began to walk, clad in a formal kimono of the fire nation. She looked distraught with worry and sleep deprivation, glancing around every few minutes as she began to walk down the path leading to the actually fire nation city. Aki cocked her head and Kon-Kon nuzzled her ear slightly to burst her from the distraction. "I think I may have seen that girl…on the boats they filled us in at…."

Toph was placing her feet in the water and smiled, "There's a ton of fish close to the surface. I wonder why…" She stooped down and started to pace around feeling around for any sign of seashell or sand dollar. She noticed Sokka getting closer and tried to shoo him away, whipping her hair slightly towards the west. "Go look for them that way Sokka."

But despite her instruction he continued to follow and with a fist let down his ponytail, his hair blowing widely in the breeze. He felt like a true warrior now on the hunt for something he felt he had lost. Love.

She could feel him creeping up and didn't want him to stop. Her thoughts raced, suddenly and fully with equaled emotion and spirit. She ducked down just as he was about to pounce and uncovered a beautiful red-colored seashell with spikes lining its outer rim. This led Sokka to fall straight into an incoming wave, face full of seawater. Helped up by his beautiful lover, the two stood holding one another by the hand and getting closer. She began to swing her other hand over for him to see the treasure and noticed her hand brush against his chin just slightly. Aki finally snapped out of it when she heard the loud scream arise from her friend's throat and rushed over in the blink of an eye. "Toph what's wrong?" She asked worried.

Toph pointed at the growth of spiked hair on Sokka's chin eyes wide and almost a grin on her face, "He's growing a beard!"

Aki's shoulders lowered as she began to laugh louder than the scream had been. The light-hearted teacher slapped Toph's back, rubbing tears from her face. After wiping them away, she sniffed hard and sighed with relief. "Good lord Toph, you are the funny one. I thought you got stung by a jelly fish or something?"

"Jellyfish?" The word went by chunky in her mouth, "There are jellyfish in the water?" Her eyes grew wide in fear and she bounded up high into the air, being caught by the strong water tribe warrior. She breathed heavily, anything that had potential to scar her only way of seeing scared her half to hell. She didn't want to be crippled, and not be able to see Sokka's handsome features even if he was growing a beard looking more like his father every day.

Aki smirked, shrugging as she began to fly into a random game of volleyball with the strangers she had left behind earlier. The sun was beginning to set and Sokka carried Toph to a safe, high-ground location. Toph visualized everything, the sand and the people, the land being blocked out by the roaring waves. It made her want to leap up and run around with joy but she controlled herself to at least holding Sokka's chest close to her ear. She heart and saw his heart thumping, the rhythm completely blown off by his own emotions and becoming faster again. She took his cheek in one hand and caressed his neck with the other, gripping it tightly afraid to let go. "Hey, can we try that kiss again? I want to try…uhm the French thing this time."

He blushed upon the mentioning of such a kiss but obliged and stood still waiting for her this time. She leaned in, kissing him. The moment upon impact he instantly wrapped his bulking hands around the tiny small of her back and felt himself leaning backwards so she could begin. Toph found the courage to use her own tongue and began to taste his teeth, feeling around a little until she reacted slightly to the movement of his own. The two intertwined, opening wider trying to gasp for air but neither would let go.

Aki was dozing off by the time they finished, both letting up for air but if they weren't dependant on oxygen the kiss would have lasted eternity. Toph moved to sling her old master over her shoulder like a bag and said with a lightly serious tone, "She's always been there to look out for me but loves to doze off."

"Well at least she cares about you." Sokka mentioned looking at the lazy earthbender peacefully holding her own chest for warmth while mumbling things in her deep slumber. "Man, nothing wakes her up."

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko was walking with his new wife Mai with a concerned looked plastered on both of their faces. She held his arm trying to find a way for them both to ease up but the tension was just too much. After weeks and months of serving those who had been scared in the war, they were about to face their biggest challenge yet. The girl Aki witnessed indeed was the project they were going to finish, the last of the people affected by the war. Her name was Phoenix and for a good reason. When she was little and the war had been continuing they tried to draft her father into going. Afterwards they were left alone and ambushed by the guards. She had been killed but soon the witnesses stated that in a burst of flame the girl awakened and flew off with the wings of the Bird of Eternal Flame. Reborn into a new form, the phoenix was now placed into the girl's body trying to redeem its strange and heavenly cycle. Every three hundred years she would place herself in a human body to see if human society was worthy of her keeping it safe. If she chose a foul judgment, the nation itself would perish under the name it was given, fire. Zuko's father had captured her, knowing that she could use lightning attacks at the age of ten and her senses were enhanced tenfold. After a long and excruciating battle he chained her like an animal by all limbs and kept her in a circular prison. She was kept alive only by the food, water and conversation of the guards that wanted to help her. She finally managed to escape and live in peace on the secluded back of a lion-turtle that served as both her mentor and godfather for the next few years. After giving her all his wisdom about the spirit realm and bending she said a tear-filled farewell and promised to return again one day.

They swung past the visions of the big city and started into the less exciting cross-country roads. The moon was beginning to arise and on the daunting path before their eyes lie a small shrine in the center. Vagrants, homeless and jobless people sat around the edges but none dared to go inside even though the warm glow of fire burnt inside. They all glared to the very regal-looking man and woman as they pushed the doors in and closed them silently behind them. There sitting in the only light shining from a circular hole above was Phoenix, meditating calmly while her wings were exposed greatly stretching making the small temple glow brilliantly. A statue in honor of the Bird of Eternal Flame stood opening its fire-laden wings as she was doing.

Slowly and with an air of wisdom she lifted her head and opened her eyes smiling upon seeing the two. "Young Fire Lord Zuko and Queen Mai. Welcome to my abode."

Zuko opened his palm towards her and kneeled down, "I know you are a great spirit that helped to form the nation, born of the dragons' love. Tell me, what are you here for? How much pain did you suffer?"

She glanced at the lines of his palm and felt his scar with two fingers. Zuko felt blood mingle into his mouth and gasped as she returned her fingers tipped with red. "You have a kind, caring soul young king. I have suffered but not as much as those who had to suffer through all the death and despair as it happened. I have already given this nation a second chance and you as its leader must show me compassion and care."

"What about me? What am I going to do on this journey?"

Phoenix rose and touched Mai's shoulder, closing her eyes. "You are with child, a daughter. I see her being born, as I am reborn into a new era of peace and kindness. One more task each of you must do in order for my ascension."

The two nodded seriously and Phoenix chuckled, "Lighten up, you two are going to be parents!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Aki looked up to the sky smirking at the night stars as she rubbed Kon-Kon's fur lightly, her purring making the night's cold feelings disappear. She stared down the hill and saw the two reunited lovers snuggled together under the sheets of stars sparkling above. Toph was tightly held in Sokka's grip placing her hands on his shoulders. She gave a whispering finger to her pet and found a nice place to crawl onto to slumber away the evening leaving her friend and student to embrace love for what it was.

Toph squeezed his hand and tried to hear the stars but as hard as she tried they never would come into her mind. Just a big black ominous sky. A question arose from her throat like nothing she had ever muttered before but it felt right to ask only to the ears of who she loved. "Sokka…what do the stars look like?"

Sokka's eyes grew wide and he looked down to her, her eyes smiling alone followed by the glint of her teeth. He reached upwards trying to grasp one and in his mind thought of the best description he could. "Well, they are like tiny sparkling dots. Like sugar blobs stuck in a very dark blue night scene thing."

Toph couldn't help but laugh, rolling about in place and a snort came from it. She held her nose embarrassed but he removed it and Eskimo kissed her. "I think your laugh is adorable."

"They sound beautiful. Sometimes I wish I could see like you." She stroked his hair, covering his eyes with her hand fully.

"If there was a way I could let you, I would do anything for you." He removed them and kissed her forehead lightly, the two going back into a world of silence where they thought perhaps maybe in harmony.

"Sokka, how come you never told me how much you cared for me?" She snuggled tighter towards him, fully on top of him now staring at him with an accusing glare.

He looked to his lower left, ashamed at what she must be feeling. "I was afraid I might lose you. And I was afraid that if I told you, you might hate me and we'd never be doing something like this."

She felt the stubble on his chin, beginning to enjoy his slight maturity over the last couple of years. "like I said ponytail, I wasn't planning on doing that. I'm not like those dumb girls that up and leave as soon as they get the dress. And frankly I hate dresses."

The two gave equal holds until the moon was in the center of the sky. The beams were brighter than usually as if Yue herself was smiling upon the two slumbering away in the fields grasping hands so tight even when dreaming.

Zuko looked deeply into the girl's eyes, her red eyes burning with passion and love. She had requested that he learn her style of fighting to conserve his energy and rage while Mai relaxed before the journey ahead. As he was preparing Mai held his tense shoulders and gave his neck a slight nuzzle. "Hey don't push yourself. I mean who else can say that they learned from the Bird of Eternal Flame herself?"

"not many huh?" He chuckled slightly and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "You rest up. Don't want our child getting hurt."

"Zuko, I just conceived. It's not like I'm bulging or anything." She looked down and sighed. Zuko's blood chilled at just the thought of seeing childbirth after she mentioned it. Once he had helped a family friend deliver as a child and was scarred by the sight ever since. He was praying that he could handle these next couple of months and not train as a student under the watchful eye of Phoenix but also train as a new father. She was unfurling her wings, the feathers flying about as she began her stance. "Follow my lead young Fire Lord. Lest you be lost both in mind and in body. Harmony is the key. First watch then follow."

She did a dance-like shuffle across the flat private training grounds to the mansion. Zuko found that his eyes were stuck on her, wondering how she was connected to him in the past. It struck him hard as she faced him, remembering years ago when he knew his mother still. He saw this young girl doing the same dance, her red cherry hair blowing with every synchronized move she erupted onto the guards trying to capture her. A kiss he had placed on her cheek in the prison demanding that she be let free. His eyes widened upon her cocking her head in the present. "Well come on. Practice."

Aki rose smiling in the bright sunshine that cascaded on her face from above, yawning and starting to get up. But something wasn't right…since when were the flowers so low to the…ground? She looked down and realized that she was on top of a hovering chunk of land with Toph as its master. The student said behind thick bangs, "WAKE UP POWER FLOWER! Time for your mud bath!"

The levitating earth was chucked into a nearby river leaving Aki and Kon-Kon dripping wet with mud entangled in every section of their bodies. Toph laughed with Sokka who was finished sharpening his new boomerang. Aki was annoyed and under her cover of mud plotted a sneak attack for the two.

"Oh yeah? Well earth-bending master, bend this!" She kicked her foot violently sending a shockwave of mud towards the two both just standing and were slopped like pigs. Anger alone might have turned the mud into dirt, the two beginning to charge. Aki threw up a huge cloud of dust and made her escape leaning to the side of a tree listening.

Toph and Sokka found themselves lost, even Toph could hardly feel in the sloshing mud. But his hand caught hers and he found a rock tripping over it gracefully. Despite her efforts to try and catch him, she let them fall together into the dirt, the wonderful earth she had become a master over. She snickered smearing some onto his face with slight anger, slight flirtation. He spat the contents out the other direction and pinned her down. He felt her bare toes starting to curl around his leg underneath thick clothing.

"Is this how it feels to be a master of something you are surrounded by?" He asked, ruining her wanted kiss.

"What do you mean?" She said standing up slightly embarrassed by her passionate wanting. He itched the back of his head now dirty trying to wash himself free of contaminants in the remaining water.

"Nothing…just a spur of the moment thing."

"That's what people say when they have an excuse to be pregnant." She put her hands on her waist and asked with a slight snicker, "You aren't pregnant are you ponytail?"

Sokka began to chuckle, accidently throwing mud on his face as he held it with happiness. "I'd be concerned if I was! Let's go dry off."

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." She whispered holding his hand tightly.

"What's up?"

She blushed embarrassed, "What would happen if I was?" She held her hands to the skies, "Not saying I am but…what if?"

Sokka gulped slightly, being approached with such an awkward conversation. He began by taking out a long breath and glancing into her grayed eyes forever blind. They could see people for what they truly were. He kissed her on the cheek and rubbed noses. "I'd be the best dad there ever was."

"another weird question…do you really feel up to committing to a thing like..." The word wanted to escape her throat so badly and she wanted to scream it out. After being lectured by her father about running away, she was tired of being a nice girl and screamed a different thing out. He watched amazed as her dirtied body glittered with perfection in the light, the complexion of her skin radiating, "God Sokka! I want to be with you so badly! I want to see the rest of this beautiful world and never leave your side. Take your hair down for spirits sakes. You always did look more sexy with it down."

He was hesitant and she threw her arms down, a spike jutting out where Aki was previously. The teacher jumped out of the way just in time, sighing with romance as Toph continued her rant, "And yes I can see hair! Well, there you go! I'm forever going to be a wild child and search for what I really want."

The area was silenced and Sokka put down his hair, the strands each blowing separately and individual in the gentle gusts. He caressed her hands and lowered down to his knees nodding slightly. "Toph, I love you for who you are. Even if that is a wild child running around not listening to mommy and daddy. That's what makes you so incredible." He rose up and held her tightly to him, "As for your search, I'll come with you. We'll go together."

Aki punched the air, "Oh yeah! Road trip!"

"Aki…you are a guardian for us." Sokka addressed back to her, stroking Toph's hair gently. "To make sure we are safe."

And as the moon finally slipped behind the clouds, they could feel her smiling and watching every move.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Mai couldn't escape that glare that Zuko gave each time he prepared for a battle, the shimmer of sunlight bouncing off his strangely colored beast-like eyes that howled in his pain and suffering. She held her still flat stomach watching as he practiced against Phoenix. Her fiery wings were spread wide each punch she threw was white hot with heat. The passion and intensity she took in every blow reflected her own past full of hatred and rage redirected in the form of smooth blows. "Focus prince. Let the mind clear and the power flow. Intense anger will not benefit you!"

He shared a cross-blow the two touching arms deflecting one another's power. "I know of anger, as well as you do. Suffering has been my core."

"You have suffered and that is why you are on this journey. To help those that are suffering. This reason for you being the way you are, despite the hatred from your father, despite your burning desire for power you became this gentle, loving person."

Mai smirked silently, knowing that what she said was the truth. Her husband, her love was one of the most compassionate and caring people even with a terrible past.

"Just seeing you makes me think that humankind is worthwhile after all. If everyone had chosen a path like you…"

"It was tough for me…" "Yes well, bumps and bruises may hurt but they always heal."

Mai chuckled slightly, "No need for healing here. Sometimes he just wants to cover it up."

"Well, he needs a soothing arm. You are his wife, why not help him out?"

Aki rubbed the back of her neck lying on the ground with Kon-Kon taking a lazy afternoon nap in the bright sunshine. Her tongue lolled out, panting like a dog as she flopped her arms above her head, accidently making the earth rumble a bit. "Bored out of my dang mind!"

Toph stuck her tongue out towards her sitting a few feet away cross-legged with Sokka who held a hand around her waist with a map unrolled on his lap. "Okay Toph, I'd figure we go to the Trench first then the Mountain of Yo. I heard that they have good goat's cheese."

"Do you always think about your stomach? How about the Momotan Castle? It's abandoned by humans but I heard there are some great things to touch."

"Okay fine." Aki moaned in the pain of boredom, trying to reach and touch the clouds beyond thinking about what her life was about.

Suddenly Toph rose her vision towards the high roads and smirked, "Hey Aki, there's a visitor coming. You might wanna watch out." The student smirked knowing of Aki's stories front to back after four weeks of her telling them. She had told of a single person that stood out when her parents were killed in front of her eyes in the camps, that healed and comforted her after the scars were given, that cared and cherished her until the day she left. And that man was stepping over the horizon, climbing up the hill with a saddened look on his face.

Aki's mouth quivered, throat closing and eyes welling as she saw him, her blood becoming cold. From her nearly frozen lips she whispered, "Haru…it's him."

Her tears flowered and she began to smile, Kon-Kon trying to hold on as she began to dash at first at a slow run. But he looked up hearing her shout and smiled, dropping his knapsack with surprised emotion. He opened his arms but was caught off in his reintroduction by her body just flopping onto his chest, knocking them both into the ground. They rolled giggling down the hill with his grocery items following slowly. Eventually they stopped, looking deep into one another's eyes. He was the first to speak, "Princess Aki…you've returned to my arms."

"I would say that's reversed. Where have you been?"

"Trying to keep a normal life. But without you it feels like eternity. The years that have separated us, they have worn me down. I have missed your beautiful eyes, stroking your silky hair." He did the same action, repeating his words softly in a whisper only to her ears. "What have you been up to?"

"I am going on a journey with my best friend and making sure she opens her heart to true love. What about you?"

"Nothing that exciting." He gave a slight sigh with a somewhat grim smirk rubbing foreheads with her. After seven years they were reunited at last, falling in love with each other all over again. "Can I come with you?"

"No problem at all." She stood up off his chest, snuggling his hand with hers as they continued to stare with watering eyes. Toph punched Sokka as they watched and nodded, "You see, we aren't the only ones that were separated for a long time."

Sokka lowered his gaze to Haru, "That's the guy she was ranting about? Haru? Moustache man?"

"Shuddup Sokka! If you had been paying attention to her stories from the camps. Haru was the only one that helped her after her parents were killed in front of her eyes. There is another reason…"

"Another reason what?" He asked, holding her shoulders in a tight and concerned look.

"Why I do not envy having sight. Seeing something like that, I don't know how she mustered the strength to survive that alone." The wind blew her long wavy black hair softly against his chest making the scent arise. He swooned, kissing her cheek softly with the sweetness of a sugar cube. "Perhaps it was so she could see you achieve as a student and a friend."

Aki and Haru ran up the steep hill rushing each other completely full of energy. Their hands fitted so well with one another, his large semi dark skinned over her pale veins. "Artsy Fartsy needs someone to be with her too."

Haru greeted the two with open arms but only Toph gave him a bear hug, Sokka just receiving a bonk on the head. "Hey idea guy."

"Hey there Mr. Stache!"

"Hey there smart a---" Aki interrupted the two nearly shoving faces glaring evilly with lightning shooting from their pupils. She pointed her finger to the ascending mountain tops and waved her arms wildly to distract them from their anger. She smirked playfully, accidently sweeping her hand onto Haru's butt. "Let's get to the top of there! I heard that through the fog only a few can perceive the great creature that lives there!"

"A creature you say?" Sokka asked, trying to think of how their small journey would go, "Alright but that will be a short stop. Then to the castles!"

A light crisp wind was blowing through the valley before the steep path before the new group of Aki, Haru, Toph and Sokka. They all stared at it, Sokka being the first to put one foot in front of the other. "It's three hundred feet into the atmosphere." Toph added, but he shrugged it off. "That's fine. If we get moving, we may not have to take a break to sleep."

Aki looked a bit worried, holding her heart slightly. "Why did I suggest this?"

"Are you afraid of heights?" Haru asked, his eyes confused and shining healthy in the sunlight.

"No I love them, it's just…low oxygen content really affects me. After inhaling all that smoke in the mines…"

"You will be fine." He held her waist tightly the two beginning to follow Toph. She blushed a deep pink color within his grip feeling his strength. But the truth was, she was probably more powerful than he. A love story was unfolding with each step up, the sides of the valley glowing orange and red. The fossils that were sticking from the surface led them to think that this used to be a river that may have dried up. Fish bones were stuck in stones, small animal skeletons protruded from the multi-colored walls of thick and packed earth. Halfway up the slopes, Aki felt her chest rising up and down quickly in a shallow manner. The altitude was rising quicker than her body could take it, feeling popping noises inside her ears. She kicked up a shelf of earth to prop herself upon, slouching while breathing in and out in an exhausted manner. Haru barred a wall in front of them and held her close. "Are you okay my sweet?"

"Can't…breathe!" She gasped and finally the blood could not reach her brain and she passed out. Haru panicked quickly catching her in his grip. "Augh! Aki, come back to life! Somebody help, she needs CPR!"

Toph and Sokka were so far up the mountain they couldn't hear so he gulped. He lightly began to press his lips against her just as her eyes started to open with sleepiness. She felt his soft lips against her and wanted to faint or pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. Was this what her student felt like every time she kissed Sokka? He slowly breathed air into her, making sure she was alright. For a first kiss, it was a long one and she found her grip tightening around his neck trying to stand up.

"You need to get some food and rest, dear." He reached into his knapsack after they paused with the touching of their lips, her eyes fluttering with light-headed feelings. She was happy, giddy with anticipation for the next time they would share lips. Haru wrapped her body in a blanket made of thick wool, and she smiled as his hands caressed each section of her body covering her with warmth.

"This is just artificial, your body's heat is enough for me Haru…" She said in a drunk tone, eyes dizzy and out of focus. He held her up and flopped her body onto his back, feeling her arms wrap instantly around his chest. "And what a mass of pecs that you have there…I can't wait to rip that jacket off of you. Touch every perfect feature."

"Aki, are you clear-headed right now?"

She laughed nearly drooling onto him, "I've never been more clear headed in my life Haru." She pecked his cheek after slightly squirming from her cocooned blankets. Sokka and Toph reached the tip of the mountain, she holding him in her strong arms. "Uhm, you can let me down."

"oh yeah…." She blushed embarrassed slightly and let him down, the two standing at the flat topped mountain. Sokka perceived thick fog clouding the evening skies, not even the sunlight fighting through its thick fleece. Confused he slumped down and kicked his feet in the dirt. "There's nothing here. Aki lied."

"The trip up was amazing. And I think it's just cause she wanted some of that." She pointed to the left where Haru was setting up a huge earth tent for the two of them. Sokka blushed and looked at her hopefully. "Wanna lay down? It's getting dark."

"Fine, fine. But as soon as sunrise hits we're leaving for the castle." She threw up a huge circular wall of earth, yawning with pressure slumped against his strong body, snuggling and smelling his scent. The two shared a light kiss and both squirmed until comfortable silently drifting into a world of dreams.

Kon-Kon snuggled against Haru's shoulder as he lied down Aki on a soft earth bed. She was extremely red in the face not from her blushing only but from lack of air into her lungs, breathing heavily. He stroked her cheek which seem to calm her down. He lowered down sitting next to her with whispers, "It's okay my princess, I am here." She sat up and caressed his back with her tiny fingers.

She made him stand like a dog as she did, the two looking into one another's eyes. "Do you remember? How we met?"

"You bumped into me while we were both washing floors." Haru said, not ever able to forget.

She placed her hand onto his, feeling slight hair growth on his knuckles. "Remember how close we got?"

"Yes." "From that moment I knew it…you were the one…"

"You knew I was the one?"

"The one that I would love forever." Haru's mouth dropped as he reached and grabbed her waist, the two sharing a more passionate and deep kiss as she kneeled on his lap. They stopped for just a moment to relax on each other's foreheads, "I love you too Aki. I've loved you from the moment I saw your gorgeous body, hair, personality."

And she realized as his shirt came off allowing her to sleep in the heat of his bare chest that this just wasn't a journey for Toph and Sokka, but for herself as a teacher and as a human being. A dream was coming true, she felt as if she didn't need to sleep even in the passion of the moment. Their legs were intertwined as she lied on his stomach curled up like her pet was. He played around with her hair until she fell into a calmed, normally breathing sleep awaiting the morning sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Aki awoke in the dead of the night, her head dizzy with recovery. She looked around clear headed for the first time and gasped at the half-nude Haru lying next to her on his side, a lifeless look upon his sleeping face. Her face became red and she remembered her words. "I love you…" She whispered to his ear again, smiling while beginning to stroke her fingers through his hair. "I wasn't lying."

His pale expression became a wide smile, opening his eyes. "It's not even sunrise yet and here you are being all feisty again." The heat was rushing to her face, making her body sweat. When she became uncomfortable with the temperature, she threw off her shirt revealing her bra and many scars from whips upon her back. Haru's eyes became sad, feeling them with light pressure. He's always wished that he could've done something to prevent her suffering.

"I have Kon-Kon as a role model, what do you expect?" The ocelweasel's ears twitched slightly in her own thick fur, curled against the rock walls of the tent. Aki smirked as he rolled up into a sitting position, taking her tooth-pick like body into his arms. She loved to he held like this, cradled in his muscled arms.

"Every time I see those scar, it hurts me. Why did you take your shirt off anyway?"

"You did too, why not? Besides its kind of stuffy in here."

Haru held his hand up and blew a square hole into the side of the tent. He looked down to her, cocking his head slightly. "Is that better."

"There's something else that could make it better." She reached up feeling his cheek and the two closed eyes upon their lips touching.

Toph suddenly sprang up, kicking both of their tents down. Sokka stood up half awake, eyes drooping in sleepiness. "What huh?"

Haru and Aki stopped kissing and both let up, whistling like they had never done anything even with both their shirts off. She paid no mind to this, scanning her blind eyes over to the corner of the area. Her ears twitched as everyone put their clothes on and stood behind her. "Somebody's coming."

"How many and are they dangerous?" Sokka whipped out his bladed boomerang, a protective glare in his eyes. A tongue came in response to the questions from him and she flicked his nose slightly. "No snoozles! It's Aang and Katara with Appa."

Sokka gasped and just as she announced it the three were coming from the fog. Aki looked terrified by the sight of such a large creature, Kon-Kon shivering on her shoulder. The large bison blinked his kind eyes at her , sniffing the top of her hair and moaning a roar out. Aang giggled, his earthbender teacher nearly crushing him in a bone-breaking hug. Katara was next, almost suffocating in her grip, with Haru greeting them both. Aki stood in the dust, yelling over the commotion, "Hey! What's going on here?"

"Oh hey Toph, is this the teacher you kept telling us about?"

"Yeah. Aki come here!" Following her student's commands she stood, taller than the bald boy. "This is Aang, the avatar."

She stared down at him, the scrawny and helpless looking boy sniffing slightly. "This kid? Well, appearances can be deceiving. Nice to meet you." She turned to the waterbender. "And you are?"

"I am Katara. Uhm…Aang's girlfriend." The two blushed and took hands into one another's. A warm feeling entered the eldest earthbender's soul, knowing that together the world was saved from their hands. She patted the arrow on Aang's head and said with tears building up, "Without you…I would've been stuck in that mine for the rest of my life. Thank you."

"Hey it's no big deal. That's my job." The two gave hearty chuckles, instantly showing friendship. "You're a very charismatic boy Aang. That's probably why you have such a beautiful girlfriend."

Katara cocked her head, hardly ever getting compliments. She pointed at her nose with a thickly gloved finger, "Me? You think I am pretty?"

"sure why not? Toph is as well. Me…well the scars add flare huh?"

Katara giggled slightly, scratching the back of her head slightly. Aki pointed to Appa's horns with a giant pointy-toothed grin, "and who the heck is this?"

"That's my pet flying bison Appa. He's big but gentle."

Kon-Kon crawled from Aki's shoulder, across her arm and onto the bison's forehead. She twirled around once, pawing at the fur and finally sat her body down in a light slumber. Aang and Aki both felt a love for their pets combined.

"So…what are you guys doing exactly?" Toph asked, kicking up an earth chair for her and Sokka to relax in.

Katara answered, looking to the path they had traveled upon. "We were just going to the Southern Air Temple after Aang tried to wrestle some monkeylions. I'm just glad he didn't get hurt."

"And I was so close to capturing one too!"

Sokka kicked his legs up, nodding to him, "You see, you've got to let them run wild. Otherwise you're going to have your eyes mauled out of the sockets."

"Hey you guys better be careful. There's been lots of earthquakes happening in the northern continents lately. There was a village that got destroyed because of one really powerful one." She pointed to her brother, "And you!" The two got close and shared a sibling hug. She knocked her fist against his forehead and pouted her lips. "Take care of Toph. She's got a hard outlook but inside her heart's soft."

"You take care of Aang. That boy has a sense of adventure strong in his soul."

The two pecked each other on the cheek and he waved as his sister climbed onto Appa's back, the bison flying into the skies. Aki watched amazed in Haru's strong grip as the bison's tail swished a huge gush of air, almost blowing them off the mountain side. "That thing really just flew…and I just met the avatar. And all I could say was thanks? God, I'm stupid!"

"No worries, it's a little shocking at first but you get used to it." Toph noted, her face emotionless looking towards the path ahead. "Well we should get going. Reunion's over so…" suddenly she gasped, holding her ears. A yell escaped her throat, scrunching her body to the floor. Aki and Haru both felt their blood become cold, the grip in their hands becoming tight and eyes wide with fear. Sokka was the only one who did not feel strange and looked around confused. "What…what is it?"

As he spoke, the birds began to fly away, becoming silent and it was as if the world itself has stopped rotating. Aki screamed out, "It's an earthquake!"

The ground shook violently, trees trying their best to hold a straight stance in the weakening ground. A crack was beginning to form up the side of the mountains while Sokka was nearly at a panic level. A giant hole swallowed them silently and everything grew pitch black.

Aki was the first to rise up, surrounded completely by the blackness. She felt a breathing chest underneath her, and with clear ears she recognized it to be Haru. The only light she saw was filtering down from above. The hole the fell through was perfectly round, big enough just for the four of them to fit though comfortably. She felt bruises caking her skin, surprised that they had all survived the fall. She checked the pulse of her boyfriend, her student and Sokka sighing afterwards knowing that they were all okay.

Phoenix patted Mai's stomach, it beginning to slightly bulge watching as the new Fire Lord exited the mansion. "Are you alright with this, my child?"

"Anywhere he goes I will go."

Zuko sighed, slightly out of breath as he help up a few parcels. "Uncle's going to take care of things while I'm gone."

"That's good to hear." She stared with determination into the horizon, the glint of the sun shining as brilliantly as her eyes. She spread her arms wide, slowly embracing the heat as her own, feeling it rush into her core and fuel her systems. "The first of the three villages is not far from here. You have learned from my training that true love is the only strength one needs to become a great warrior. But you must practice this and with the bending techniques I showed you, you can help to bring this nation to peace."

"Phoenix…" Zuko murmured at a low tone, audible only to the two women. She stood proudly in the sunlight, her cherry hair flowing about in flaming rivers. "Yes young king." Mai looked concerned holding Zuko's shoulders with uneasy tension.

"You are the Eternal Bird of Flame. A child of the dragons themselves, one of the creators of firebending and the mother of the nation. You gave life to so many, protecting us even when my father falsely accused himself over you. People have called you a goddess, a mother for the country."

"And…?"

"Why are you helping me…a son of Ozai. A traitor of the nation."

Phoenix held his chin, outlining the scar on his face. "You are no traitor. You are a revolutionist working for the better of this country. You shall open the eyes of the world wider. You shall become a true king, outliving the legend of your father. Zuko. I foresee you becoming one of history's greatest leaders and fathers."

The king found a smile placed upon his face, taking his brides' fingers within his palm. The two stared at one another for a little while and finally kissed. He rested his forehead upon her neck feeling her stomach. "Our little girl. I can't wait to see her."

Toph was the next to awaken, moaning and turning over while holding her head. She stood up quickly, nearly falling over from dizziness. Her foot stomped heavily against the ground and she said with an angered voice, "Great, now my hair is all messed up."

Aki giggled and the two touched hands, "Aki...the mountain is hollowed? How come I didn't feel that?"

"Because." Aki squinted, her eyes now adjusted to the darkness barely able to visualize the thick objects protruding from the ceiling. She sat up, pointing at the rows of crystals all aligned at an angle down forming and protecting the mountain from collapsing. "There are crystals that make up the inside. The tip must be the weak point because after that earthquake, that's where we fell from."

"Is there any way of getting us back up at all?"

"No, looks like we'll have to find a path. Jeez, it's dark in here. I can't see anything but the light up there. And it's getting dark outside."

"Humph, now you know how I feel every day. But don't worry, we'll probably end up bumping into an exit soon. With my great hearing I can guide us all out of here." She shrugged and accidently sat on a now awakened Sokka, huffing with the weight of her butt against his chest. She sat up instantly and bowed to him, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. A crick in my neck but that's the worst of it." He stared up with Aki at the perfectly round hole they fell through. "Long way up."

"Yep."

"We gotta get out of here."

"Yep."

Haru suddenly sprang up making Aki yelp but then her face turned red, semi-drooling and she grew relaxed. Toph's face grew the same color for she could "see" Haru silently kissing Aki's neck, beginning to nibble on her collar bone. "Aki why did you make it so dark? I know you like to sleep with no light but this is just wonderful for our…"

"NO!" She cross-chopped him on the side, making him wheeze for air. She pointed to the light above slightly rubbing her back, "That's where we fell from stupid! We're going to follow Toph, with her super hearing she should be able to locate a point where we can break through and get back outside."

"well what are we gaping around for? Show us the way."

Toph proudly stuck her chest and began leading them, Sokka holding her hand since he was the only one who couldn't really see like the others. They began into a long system of tunnels, twisting and turning at random and unexpected times. Always she was proud, marching like she ruled the world while the others slumped over with misery. But finally she opened her arms to a huge wall full of thick looking crystals and smirked, "We're out!"

"Uhm, Toph. Hate to burst your bubble sweetie…" Sokka began and then finished vaguely, "We're kind of still in the cavern."

"WHAT?" Haru tapped his finger against the sharp shards and stared for a while. "These must be blocking the way out. She's telling the truth."

Aki smirked and rushed at it, throwing up her fists and doing a turn before fully punching knuckles into the wall. The force, all the power barely made the tiniest of cracks and she recoiled bloody knuckles hissing with pain. "Crap that's smarts!"

Toph was next, but with all her power she barely widened the crack that Aki had formed, the same results hitting her almost twice as bad. Sokka wrapped her fingers in bandage quickly, kissing them in hopes of the pain being whisked away. Haru tried, both hands pounding away at the surface but never purely getting anywhere. He slumped over with blood running down his arms with a failed expression.

When all hope seamed lost, Toph began to giggle. A huge mass of fur clumped in the entrance to the sphere-like hollow they stood in. Aki gasped and stared wide-eyed at the two lumbering badgermoles blind and large before her eyes. "The great masters. They have come to us!"

Haru knew that sparkling shine in her eyes was of hope and he watched proud as she walked slowly up to the female one, holding up one hand. She cupped her hand around its nose and the badgermole licked her slightly allowing Aki to fully caress her head. Aki's eyes filled with tears, it had been one of her dreams to find the original earthbenders and today she found them. Kon-Kon even climbed onto its claws, licking its toes with happiness.

Toph patted one on the head as well, pointing at the wall. "Not saying we don't like being here but our path is blocked. We'd be honored if you help us to get out of here."

The two stood up on their hind legs and began to push with their limbs earth. Aki followed suit, joining the pattern of the female in a graceful dance. Toph at first was trying to figure out what they were doing until the earth itself was beginning to split a path down the center of the crystal. Haru stepped next to Aki, the two close reflecting each other's movements perfectly in a mirror. They spread fingers making the earth rise and shift with the badgermoles' power until moonlight began to show through, gushes of wind entering and cooling their sweating foreheads. The badgermoles returned to their normal stance and a path was open. Aki and Haru fell on all fours together with Toph standing still, still feeling strange for sharing all that power. For a second, they had all become one with each other, knowing and feeling one another's power. Aki caressed Haru's cheeks and he did the same, the two holding each other on the grounds with limp legs intertwined. Sokka and Toph both were blissful running out of the cavern and into the green grass before a huge secluded lake with silvery shining fish making tiny waves under the moonlight above. Aki stood up with Haru, balancing herself on his shoulder and smiled at the badgermoles that seemed to nod approvingly. She nodded back, sticking a thumb up. "Thank you so much."

They began to shuffle back into the darkness as the two emerged towards the lake, filled by the ongoing rush of a waterfall. Aki stood amazed falling free from his grip as she stood so close to the rushing waters seeing a bright rainbow appear underneath from the pale beams of light. The flowers nearby smelt so exotic, new to her nose. She kneeled down to pluck on and found her hand being gripped by Haru's. Their eyes met and he whispered. "Aki…this place is wonderful."

"Yes it is. A lake, so crystal clear and shining that even the waterfalls glimmer." The wind blew through the trees silently and Haru gripped her waist softly rising her chin towards him. "Then this is the perfect place."

"The perfect place for what?"

Aki could feel her entire body go numb as Haru began to go down on one knee. Her heart thumped louder and louder as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small box.

Toph gripped onto Sokka's arm, tears running down her face with happy thoughts. He squeezed her hand hard as Haru coughed slightly. "This is kind of weird I know, and I'm really bad at this kind of stuff. But over the years I've been thinking about this and it's about time I become a man and do it. So, Aki Emerald Basho, will you marry me?" He opened the case to reveal a sparkling golden band with emeralds encasing the tops.

Aki fell down and held his body close, tears and snot just pouring from her face. She nodded violently, wiping them away with the back of her wrist in a quick manner. She took off the headband and nodded, wiping off sweat and putting it back on. "Yes, yes Haru. I will."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Aki bent flower shapes out of the sides of the hollow mountain they escaped from the previous night, not being able to contain herself upon Haru's proposal. She made all the basics including lilies and roses for her blooming love. Toph yawned arising from her place next to Sokka, walking over while scooting her feet towards Aki who hummed beautifully against the morning's first rays of sunlight. "So Artsy Fartsy…" She said giving her a swift punch to her sore right shoulder. The teacher was ambidextrous but her right had always been slightly weaker. She shivered after the hit and gave her student a huge noogie knocking her to the knees. Toph escaped and giggled slightly seeing Aki's face beaming like it had never before. "How does it feel to be engaged?"

"Amazing. It's like…a future awaits us that never did before. So…what about you and Sokka?"

"Me…and?" She began to blush, feeling her throat clog and become dry as sand. "No! I'm only like seventeen! You are twenty! It makes sense that you're getting married to a guy like Haru. I mean, you two have known each other for so long and were separated for a longer time than me and Sokka. And…I…"

"Wish he could ask you to get married?"

Toph broke down and fell on her bottom, nodding sadly with tears entering her eyes. "Yes. I do."

"Well, hint it to him. Do something random. The time will come, you just have to be patient. But we're not going to have a double wedding. Me first you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah." She rested her elbow gently on a rock as Aki turned. Suddenly Toph's face violently hit the dirt and she stood up looking around. "That rock just moved!"

Aki's face turned a pale white as she shifted back looking at her student pointing at a plant-covered rock. The two stared and it shifted just to a slight point where both could perceive with their feet. They awoke the guys and pointed towards it, eyes confused and blinking out tired sand. All watched as the rock continued on its very slow moving path until Aki shouted sounding crazy, "Alright you thing, you demon you! I'm going to make you stop so the balance of nature can get back to freaking normal!"

Haru, her new fiancé stared silently with Sokka and Toph as Aki continued to glare at it and she backed up slightly almost screaming when a head popped out. It was the face of a very tiny lionturtle with slight whisker build up. It blinked revealing detailed arms and legs.

"Oh my gosh!" Toph gasped in a cute manner, lowering down to pet it, "It's a baby lionturtle. Are you lost little guy?"

An ethereal voice seemed to come from it as it shoved its head around saying in a female voice, "I am a girl you know. And yes, I am very lost. I've been waiting for daddy to find me but he moves so slowly."

"You're dad? Like the avatar's spirit bending teacher?" Sokka asked, hands around his face in surprise.

"Yep! So if someone would be ever so kind to help lead me to the ocean!" Toph instantly grabbed the creature into her strong arms and smiled with blush of adorable feelings entering her face. Sokka smiled holding onto her, the two looking at the small one with love in their eyes.

Aki felt excited, pumping her arms excitedly with her fiancé next to her as she nearly danced with anticipation. Finally her green eyes sprang open and she pointed across the lands, where the smell of the brisk ocean tides escaped from. "I know what we're going to do! Return this little girl to the sea!"

They all looked to where she pointed, somewhat worried about the journey ahead.

Zuko looked at the village area with sadness entering his heart, hands dropping as he held onto Mai. The village was made completely of burnt wooden houses, some even being lean-tos propped against the dying trees. The vagrants and roamers sat in the muddy roads with tattered hats propped down in slumber, signs begging for money to be placed in their empty bowls and cups. Little girls through dirtied and covered in rags played with small poorly fashioned stick dolls as boys brawled with wooden swords. Mothers were cooking over open fires, fathers trying to fix the leaks of houses. The whole thing was overall sickly looking, making a deep gloom radiate from its bowels. "This…this is unbelievable. Why would the Fire Nation deny its people simple things like food and shelter?"

"You should be asking yourself this young king. You are busy worrying about signing treaties while you are given everything in the world, where here it's nearly impossible to even find a small rat to eat." She blinked at a small child that was staring up into her blazing red eyes. She tugged and opened her palm, tears entering her small pupil. Phoenix dropped a handful of gold coins into her hand, and excited the girl ran back to her parents.

"All I am asking is that you two help out as much as you can and help restore this village." She gave them both a hard glaze, "Are you up to the challenge?"

Mai squeezed Zuko's hand, her face beaming as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Anything you do, you have my support."

"Then let's help. I don't want to see these people in pain any longer."

Though they had begun the traveling in the mid-afternoon the group wasn't even halfway to the ocean shores by the time evening stuck. Toph yawned, throwing herself on the soft ground full of lush grass serving as a blanket. The baby lionturtle snuck away into her shell, Kon-Kon resting among the small plants on its back. Sokka lay down next to her, sneaking his hand underneath her sides, touching and stroking her back. The feeling moved down as he felt her well-rounded hips, finally resting his palms on them. She felt waves of shivering come as he nuzzled the back of her neck with his lips, bare feet beginning to explore hers. She parted her fingertips, intertwining them with his own, the two now resting foreheads closing eyes. She looked up to him with a blank stare, holding his cheek with no hold-backs. "Sokka, I love you so much."

"I love you too Toph." They both embraced for just a moment before the kiss began. She gripped his neck, as he sat up against the dying sunlight in the horizon. The light made his skin seemed tanned, the warmth flowing from his elbow to the fingertips in which he moved and pushed through the waves of her black silky smooth hair. She moved her own hands up and down the back of his skull, closing her eyes in the moment. She moved one finger to caress his beard, moving them down until they reached his bare chest. The kiss became more passionate as he gripped the small of her back as always, fearing to let up as they began to touch tongues. But once more the need for oxygen made them part, both breathing hard in the silence of the night. Toph felt small vibrations of Aki snuggling with Haru not far from there, her foot twitching every other second. "We should probably follow suit."

"Yeah…" He slightly blushed, looking up. The moon was darkened tonight and he smiled upon watching his love snuggle into his chest, the two falling back onto the sweetly soft ground embraced. An earth-made tent was propped up because the scent of a rainstorm was approaching as she finally relaxed safe within the warrior's grip. With a deep sigh, he took in her scent and fell into a content slumber.

Aki in her sleep, was beginning to mumble. She twisted and turned next to her fiancé, shivering in the cold bare to the elements. Flashes kept entering her head, the blood spilling on the ground and filling the cracks she had made in the iron, the coal the fuel for the machines of war. The guards, whipping her just a small teenage girl begging for her parent's life. Yet they killed them, in front of her eyes. The burning bodies were thrown into the oceans for the hungry sharks. And Aki was pained, life scarred like her body. She screamed aloud, bursting up with tears flowing down her newly opened eyes coming back to the present time. She looked around and stared at her soon to be husband, his prefect body just lying in slumber. And Aki, for the first time in a long time, began to cry. She held her face in her hands and stood up, running through the dark field with the fine streams following slowly behind. Haru awakened upon feeling the wet tears upon his face, a single drop landing on his cheek. He rose up, scanning the area as dark clouds gathered. Rain began to pour just as he spotted Aki leaning on a barren tree with her scarred face pressed hard against the bark. He stood up, shouting her name across the beating rain, each droplet feeling like a small bullet against his bare skin running only in his pants. She looked up, face wet from both tears and the rain.

"Aki, what are you doing out here it weather like this?"

"The nightmares Haru. They keep coming back! They keep haunting me! Why?" She gripped to the bark hard, twisting it with worry. He held her as she fell to her knees, falling with her keeping close. She wailed into his shoulders as he lulled her, whispering while stroking her back. He nibbled at and whispered into her ear, "It's okay…it's okay. Aki, the things we saw in those mines are in the past. It's my fault for not comforting you like I should have when they died. But now…they are guarding you. Watching over you." He put his cheek to the top of her head, waiting until she was calm.

She sniffed away the dripping snot, the two completely soaked to the bone. They stood up and she began to smile in his tight grip. He picked her lowering chin up with one muscular hand. "And I love you till the ends of the earth. I'll always be here. Always."

"Always…" She repeated back in a whisper and fell into his loving kiss. Soon they were underneath a tent, the warmth of their bodies drying them of wetness. All they needed was each other's warmth, cuddled within each other's embrace dressed only in underwear.

The morning arose and the two fiancés were the first to wake, looking upon the small crawling lionturtle. She smiled embracing it within her arms, nudging her student with her toe slightly. "Wakey, wakey Bandit!"

"Ten more minutes mom!"

"No! Up now!" She bent the earth so it knocked her slightly into the air, coming down and waking up as soon as she hit Sokka's chest. "The ocean isn't far?"

"It's like twenty miles away!"

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with the tiniest step. Learned that from my godfather! Now let's get going! This little girl wants to be back with her daddy!"

The lionturtle giggled slightly as Haru pet its chin, hanging its arms and legs limp as he carried her around. Toph sat up quickly, picking up her boyfriend in one swoop while slightly brushing her fingers through her hair. Sokka offered a comb, peacefully brushing it through, smiling as her scent arose from it. The smell of flowers, earth and happiness was what his nose could sniff out every time it came close to her. They both blushed as he slightly took a bite at her ear, making her chuckle slightly as their fingers intertwined. But as they were caught in the moment, she noticed Aki and Haru sneaking away with the turtle laughing while chasing one another in flirtation. They attempted to fling boulders at one another, both enjoying this time together. Each one deflected one another's moves. He examined her curves as she gracefully danced around the hard chunks of earth he'd flung, her hair following in a perfect curving line along with the moves. She flicked open her fingers, creating a dazzling rose instantly out of the ground, tossing it to him with just one arm. She watched as his perfectly toned body forced the object away, crumbling her masterpiece to dust. The lionturtle was deathly afraid for her life, strapped safely onto Haru's back.

Toph snickered to Sokka, holding his inside of his elbow, "They should've just let us keep the baby." Upon the word baby, Sokka flew into a heated rage of blushing, holding his arms to the side in straight line. She forced his arms to wrap around her body, snuggling inside his chest.

Within an hour's time, not according to the idea guy's watch, they had finally made it to the ocean shore, the warm beach feeling almost therapeutic to the earthbenders feet all taking in its massaging details. Aki scanned the horizon for any sign of it and smiled upon seeing the huge island slowly moving for the beach itself.

A huge head popped slowly from the ocean as he reached closer, holding out his large claw in a slow manner towards them all. Aki and Haru gaped at the huge, ancient monster looking very elderly. They held each other's hand, shoulders dropped without fear. He told in a wise, calmed voice with eyes blinking slightly. "Thank you brave ones for returning my daughter. You've traveled far."

"Not that much." Toph said shrugging.

"Still the thought and actions you did to return her are all in my gratitude." The lionturtle baby happily swam, miniature completely in size compared to her behemoth father. The two looked at each other, his fatherly intent glowing in his eyes and they both dived their heads under the waters, a large island with a smaller one following closely behind back into the far reaches of the ocean.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

As they were beginning to head back from the beach through a small village, a large poster on a temple caught Aki's eyes. She rushed over to it and ripped it clean off, unfolding it in front of the group. "Guys listen to this. In the large Earth Nation city of Ba-Sing-Se there is going to be an annual ball in celebration of the Avatar's victory."

"So twinkletoes is the guest of honor?" Toph said scratching her head and then came her infamous smirk, "Sweetness."

"So what are the requirements?" Sokka asked, fully enticed by the news with a huge grin on his face. Aki stared back down at the map and held her chin, "Says here formal wear only."

"Screw that." Toph threw her arms into the air and started to huff off, grabbing Sokka tightly by the arm. Her teacher smirked and ruffled the paper. "Free buffet, all you can eat and NO COST whatsoever!"

Her heels instantly turned around and she glared around, "Alright, go find me a dress. We're going to that dance."

The evening of the dance, Aki blushed slightly in her long green silky dress, the bottom laces becoming puffy making it hard for her to balance. She wore long silky gloves colored pure white stretching to her elbow, hair tied in braids from having prepared all day. She wore no makeup whatsoever itching her feet slightly. Underneath all that she wasn't wearing any shoes as usually, standing next to Toph in the heat of the evening sun. She looked down at her student, smiling at her hair placed into its royal style bun, the headband still attached at her scalp. Her blind eyes looked down, feeling her dress, the same royal garb she wore as a child fitted to her grown size. Aki gave her a great hug and Toph knocked her off, "Why are you getting all touchy-feely?"

"You've matured so much. I can't believe it at times. It's been so long since I've seen you like this and years later, you're growing up. It's like seeing my own kid grow up you know."

"I'm your sister! Not your kid."

"It's very sentimental for me okay?" Aki fully grabbed her up in a noogie as the doors to the castle of Ba-Sing-Se were opened. The large crowd they managed to evade was shifting into the large courtyard. Haru fully picked up his fiancé in his arms, dressed in a formal earth tuxedo with hair slightly tied up in a ponytail. She squealed and kicked her legs about playfully, looking up towards the bright stars. He set her down gently, the two nuzzling noses slightly.

"Are you ready?"

"Take me in, otherwise we'll be out here all night."

"Sweetie, we don't need a party to dance. But it makes it more fun."

Toph crossed her arms, sighing as the two waltzed in holding one another by the hand tightly prancing without a care in the world. "The lovebirds."

Sokka nodded standing next to her in formal wear, crossing his arms along with her. "Yeah what are they thinking just walking in like that?"

The two stood like this for quite some time until they held in a tight embrace. He whispered into her ear after giving it a slight nibble, "Want to go in like that or do you want me to carry you?"

"I prefer staying close to the ground. Don't you know me by now?"

The music was blaring loudly by the time they arrived from the violins screeching, trumpets moaning and piano sadly singing. The lights from the fires had been dimmed slightly by large paper lanterns. Aang and Katara were dancing together slowly with Momo and Kon-Kon cuddled towards the entrance. Toph had nearly mistaken them for small lumps but luckily she had Sokka to catch this mistake. Haru and Aki were also enjoying the bliss of the moment, her head lying low to the ground as he swayed and pushed her through the music, spinning and directing them in a loving dance nobody else could describe. But suddenly a tap came upon her shoulder and she nearly fainted upon seeing who it was. It was Bakun, her paternal figure, her technical father with a slightly aged look about him. She instantly stood straight, not feeling romantic or passionate but careful and strategic. "Father Bakun, it's nice to see you here."

"I see you found your friend." He stared at Toph dancing shyly with Sokka, he lying his head on hers while rubbing her back. "What have you done to make her so calm?"

"Just helped her find real love."

"and who is this may I ask?" He stared up at Haru, his mustached face slightly beaming down at the short elderly man who obviously was a member of the water tribe. The father detailed the man in proportion to his daughter, muscular and earth bender by blood as well. Handsome, perhaps intelligent.

He held out a large hand and bowed slightly, "I am Haru."

"And what are your relations to my daughter?" He nearly held his hear as Aki slowly raised her left hand, revealing the sparkling jewel on her ring. "Dad…he's my fiancé. We're engaged. I would have sent you a note but fire lord knows what Sokka did to his messenger hawk." She gave her student's boyfriend a quick, evil glance and smoothly transmuted back to her father with a grateful smile. But he looked somewhat angry.

"Young lady, come have a private talk with me out back."

"Yes sir." She said with a slump, sighing with upset tones as they began to travel through the crowd. She was disappointed with herself, her father giving her an evil glare. "Missy…" He said once they were by themselves in the outdoor hallways. She prepared for the worse but instead opened her eyes upon feeling the weight of her father press against her. A wet puddle came upon her shoulders and she realized he was crying. "Father?"

"I am so proud of you." He said through his tears, body shaking.

"Father…" She repeated, rubbing his back silently. For all the things he had given her, it was only fair that he would be happy about her becoming a wife soon to a person she loved very much.

Aang was talking with Iroh, as the two sipped tea in a private room. They had just finished a conversation about the current state of the world. Iroh had mentioned something about his nephew which raised the question, "Where is Zuko anyway?"

"He and Mai went on a journey of the soul with the spirit of the nation Phoenix. She is helping them discover how to take care of the less fortunate." A silence enveloped the room after he stated, "And Mai is pregnant."

Aang lowered his eyes, embarrassed that he hadn't even asked Katara anything about marriage.

The village was completely reborn in a new shine, the villagers smiling now clean from the fresh supply of water that came from the fixed pipes. The roofs were tiled, the houses now standing upright on firm ground with furniture and food. Mai rubbed her stomach, three months into term and the evidence just now beginning to show. Zuko kneeled down with her on the cart, kissing her cheek slightly. They refused all offers of money and food, just accepting the thanks and gratitude showered onto them. Phoenix nodded, satisfied with the way they had approached the situation. "The first task is finished. The next will lead us to meet old friends, and a new situation. We will see injury, hurt and sadness abound but the next will help you to realize that all things are connected. We shall go to the west." Her cherry red hair blew gracefully, closing her red eyes exposing her beautiful spreading fire-laden wings to the skies.

The villages all gasped, all bowing on their knees with hands clasped together in prayer. Zuko was confused, "What are you doing?"

"Have I not told you? After day of black sun, my powers diminished as a spirit in this world. I am beginning to feel my powers flowing back. These people think that I am a goddess. I represent fertility and motherhood along with my element of fire to them."

Mai lowered Zuko down from his defensive stance, "She's proving her point. She's blessing them with her abilities."

He relaxed slightly, lowering himself onto her shoulder as she inched her fingers through his hair with loving detail. Phoenix hovered above the cart, beginning to push it lightly with just slight pressure. They began to move at an even speed, traveling towards their next destination.

Toph and Aki sat on a lone wall of earth, after the party was over and the guests were exiting the building. The earth king gratefully showered each one with a gift, thanking them with the avatar's help. She sighed, punching her shoulder as their guys were huddled with other men talking of war and weapons.

"So…" She whispered, "Do you think that Sokka should propose?"

Aki nearly spat out her glass of wine, swallowing it hard, "God no! You guys are waaaay too young. Me…" She pointed at the glass full of the blood colored liquid. Toph sighed, lowering her eyes and swinging her feet.

"But you know what sweetie." She wrapped her arm around Toph's neck, "In a few years you'll both be old enough and who knows. He will probably ask you then. But don't rush it sweetie. Savor the time you have with him now."

She looked up to the ever black sky, wishing for Sokka to finish his gibberish talk so that he could describe the stars in only a way she enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"C'mon Toph! It's not that hard!"

"No I refuse!"

It had been a week since the ball and the four decided to do some traveling in the Fire Nation. Aki sat next to a slumbering, drooling Haru, chin cupped in her palms. She smirked slightly amused by the water tribe warrior attempting to chuck his girlfriend into a large pond. She was flailing her legs, trying to bite and scratch, bend the earth to make him let go but he had a tight hold on her. She found it somewhat enticing but the idea of getting near water scared her to fears on end. "You've been flying so many times. Why does this bother you?"

"There's nothing to set my feet on! I'm going to be in the dark! With nobody…" Her attempts grew shallower but she continued to struggle lightly blushing while feeling his chest rise with each move she made. He lowered down his whole body, the two inching slowly into the water. She was breathing heavily, her grip leaving marks into the back of his neck. He whispered, "I'll be with you. Always."

Then they both submerged, under the waves slowly but in a fast rush of emotion. Her hair now let free of its subduing bun whipped around like tendrils, and she saw through touching his face smiling as the bubbles rushed from both their mouths. She felt completely dark yet could see Sokka, feeling the vibrations of his body submerged, floating as if they were flying with no air. The bubbles collected and rose faster as the two just stared at one another floating close to the surface. They finally pushed together, using the last of the air to touch lips in an underwater and surfaced, both gasping and wheezing for air. By this point Aki was hovering over Haru, holding him from behind as the two cuddled and rubbed hands. Blushing, both couples let up.

Toph and Sokka emerged fully from the lake both completely soaked. She held wet strands of her thick bangs and wringed them slightly chuckling. "What?" Sokka asked in curiosity.

"This would probably be a good time to have twinkletoes around."

And in response, the whole group began to chuckle until it burst out into a symphony of laughter surprisingly started by the tough girl of the team.

Mai and Zuko stared with hands embraced at the completely normal looking middle-sized town that lied before them. The townspeople were all busy doing their own personal projects, carpenters were busy rebuilding houses and even happy laughs came from the groups of men and merchants having good conversation at the counters. Sizzling sounds came from a local restaurant, the sounds of busy life continuing fully without disruption. "What's so wrong with this place?"

"Ask the injured man inside the bar." Phoenix closed her blazing eyes, the local people looking at her rags in a welcoming manner. With her finger she led his eyes to the bar, looking quite normal in the afternoon light.

Thinking the injuries might be from the alcohol itself and doubting the guardian, he stepped vigilantly into the bar. People were gathered around a sitting elderly looking man with burn marks lathering his skin and smoke still sizzling off his clothing. The clanking of glass was the only thing that dared to make any noise as the young Fire Lord made his way towards the scene. He parted the townsfolk and lowered himself to see eye to eye with this elder. He had burns freshly coating his chest, moaning in the pain of its intense heat.

"Sir…what happened here?"

"Rouge gypsy firebenders came from the corners of the lands and attempted to rob the bar of all its cash. My granddaughter runs the place and I tried with all my might to try and protect what she worked so hard for."

Zuko peered around with fear entering his soul, the shots and holes looking too familiar as they steamed and hissed in the cold winds. The special attention was paid to the north wall, little details etched in the surface. "Tell me something sir…"

The old man looked up, the two knowing each other's pain quite too well without knowing one another's name. He held his shoulders and peered his yellow eyes into the man's brown ones, "What did the one who did this look like?"

"It was a woman a few years older than you are. She had this eternal rage going on about her and her eyes sliced through the souls of a man more than her lightning did."

Zuko felt fear completely envelope his being, Mai standing outside gripping her growing womb tightly as her eyes widened. The young fire Lord stood up with shaking legs, eyes frozen in one position as he looked towards the skies with tears nearly falling from his eyes. He then snapped his head towards Phoenix and pointed accusingly at her. "Why? You knew she was here! You knew Azula was going to be here and you led my wife..pregnant with our FIRST child to a village where my sister is who has so many grudges against us?"

Just as Mai stroked his arms lightly, trying to calm his heavy breathing the guardian woman stared into his angry eyes with calm emotion. "There is a reason young king. Trust me."

Aki was juggling her earth-created flowers with Haru as they began to walk the path towards the small town that Zuko and Mai were settled at. "Man I can't wait to get some food." Sokka told as he held Toph's hand, the two occasionally rubbing thumbs. She scoffed and stared at him slightly while rubbing the fuzz on his chin, playing around with his loose long hairs. "When you're hungry all you can think about is food? Is that just an instinct or are you trying to annoy me?"

He gave a slight chuckle and pecked her lightly with a wet kiss on her tiny cheek. She gave a faint blush in return gripping hard onto his arm fully with both of hers. The two both gave a smile, teeth glittering in the sunlight. As the cloud began to form overhead, Aki began to dash towards the village. "I'm hungry Haru! Treat me to lunch!"

He playfully began to run after her, watching the trails of her hair flowing in the breeze. "Only if you promise to buy for me next time1"

"Alright." She told in a giggle, cheating as she bent the earth in the shape of ocean waves around her feet, whisking herself at a quickened pace towards the entrance. But she stopped upon sensing something in her path and immediately ceased her bending, flinging her entire body face first into the ground. She dug her way from the dirt and stared up against the blinding sunshine to see a crazed smile awaiting her, black hair flying crazily in the wind. Long ago her lipstick and makeup had faded, leaving only a pale sickened face in its wake, picking up Aki by the collar.

The earthbender gave a shivered gulp as her feet levitated above the ground, staring into the beast-like eyes of this woman who she felt she knew. Azula growled and threw Aki to the ground once more, "Stay down there commoner. You have no reason to be alive do you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up with fear beginning to enter her veins. The sound of crackling began to enter the air, the hair on her body starting to stand on end.

Zuko rushed out and slammed the back of his foot into his sister's skull, forcing the lightning to go in a separate direction. As she fell, in one move he ducked down and scooped Aki from the ground, landing her back into Haru's caring arms. "Get out of here now!" He demanded with Toph and Sokka still far away so they didn't know of the situation.

The two hesitated for just a moment, leaving a large opening for Azula. She whipped her legs around and threw fire in a circle, heaving her younger brother to the ground. "Still weak I see."

In response, a chunk of earth in the shape of a lion was chucked at her ribcage. She impacted it with a heaving sound, breaking it in half with a slice of her finger. Aki cracked her knuckles and created a solid statue in the shape of a man, using it as a protective shield against the next barrage of fire attacks. She shoved Haru out of the battle arena as Zuko lifted himself slowly from the ground.

"Girl you should know better than to mess with one like me! All you are is a worthless slave."

"Yeah?" she hacked out a huge was of sticky spit covered in mucus, "Well I'm the worthless slave that's going to kick your egotistic little ass!" Aki threw her balled fist against the ground, creating a huge flower-shape crater that prevented Azula from escaping. Zuko cursed himself, attempting to get Toph so she might be able to knock some sense into her teacher.

Azula roared at her, throwing her entire body covered in flames over. Aki simply dodged the attack and began to wrap up the crazed woman in tight stone-hard vines covered in thick spikes. When finished she crossed her arms in a cocky way, raising the ground up one more seeing as the firebender was stuck there. But Azula smirked evilly, yelling as she ripped an arm free now coated fully with blood and some of her shirt came off as well. Aki twisted her body around, trying to create a shield. The crackling began once more, the hair on her arms and neck standing straight up as the ethereal glow from her fingers began to spread and fling out of control. With a half detailed wall of etchings and swirls collected around her feet, Aki stooped down and covered her head just as Zuko and the rest were coming back. Azula unleashed a full stream at the wall, impacting and mingling within Aki's scars, making her whole body twitch in the sheer intensity of the electricity.

She fell with a thump blacking out as Haru yelled her name, the figures becoming more blurry in her eyes and sounds becoming silenced.

Suddenly she awoke alone in a vast field with purple colored flowers resting at her feet. The sound of bird twittering in the vastness made her sleepy, touching her back where the impact had landed. She realized her back was completely smoothed, no signs of any depressions anywhere.

She reached with shaking hands towards her face and the same feeling entered her fingers. Smooth skin, a thing she only dreamed about. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and then spun around. "Haru?" She shouted, hearing only her echoes repeat.

"Toph?" No response…"Sokka?"

"Sokka?" Another different voice asked, and a young girl appeared behind her. She wore a single piece white dress with a flowering headband to match caressing her hair, "I knew him once. You must be new here."

Aki looked at the sky, a strange color of orange. "Where is here?"

"The afterlife. My name is Suki."

Aki felt her jaw drop completely, hearing about her death just a few months ago. She felt her knees buckle and give out but she couldn't pass out, looking towards the blue clouds with tears entering her eyes. "No…"

In the world of the living, Sokka and Toph held each other while perching on the bed of a local townsperson who was kind enough to lend their house. He wiped her silent tears away with his hand, holding her close trying not to cry himself. They looked over to see Phoenix attempting to nurse Aki back to health. Zuko scrunched his temples with his fingertips as Mai rubbed his back gently.

"I will get her back to the world." Phoenix told in a calm voice to a hovering nearly frozen Haru who's tears were so overflowing that they could have created a puddle. He took Aki's limp hand in his own, stroking the engagement ring with loving feeling. Kon-Kon looked him in the eyes, her ears drooping slightly in his pain, trying to paw at Aki's chest. "Please…" He whispered into her ear, not feeling her pulse of warmth enter his own skin. "Please come back to me Aki. I love you."

Aki floated up and down the afterlife fields, uneasily trying to avoid every unusually happy dead person she encountered. They all laughed, whisking children by the hand that probably weren't even their own. A smile crossed her face at times, seeing pets like Kon-Kon arriving with the families put together by fate.

A voice beyond recognition entered her mind but she shrugged it off and continued walking finding herself within a small town. There she smirked at the lifestyle and looked at it as if nothing had changed. Orbs floated about glowing pale green in the gentle breezes that calmed the area. And there towards the end, she saw something so beautiful that it almost made her drop to her knees and sob with joy. It was her parents, whisking their hands together as they sat together on a lone bench made of bamboo on the edge of the street. With shaking hands, she continued to force legs to move but felt an unconditional heat enter the area. A bright light began to fill the streets up like the rushing of a wildfire and she turned sharply seeing the image of a bird engulfed in flames before her.

She looked to her mother and father; they stared back as the bird gripped Aki's underarms in its talons. With tears forming in her eyes but a wide smile on her face, she waved to them looking up towards the flaming bird. And like that, her body rushed upwards back into the world of the living. Heart beginning to pound against her ribs, she sprang up with a slight gasp, clutching onto the closest object which just happened to be the hands of Haru and Toph. The teacher eased back a little into the chest of her fiancé, her hands being rubbed by her student. A punch impacted her bare arm and she winced in pain. "Don't ever do that again Power Flower."

"Only if you promise to quit hitting me so hard Bandit."

Aki stared into the blank depths of her student's eyes and saw every possible emotion filling them out, begging to be let go. She pushed her into Sokka, the two slightly rubbing bodies while lying on the floor. "It's gonna take me a while to recuperate so go have some fun while you can. Cause as soon as I get ready, we're leaving. No offence Mr. Fire Lord but we've got a cross-country trip thing going."

Zuko gave a slight smirk, "It's no problem Miss Basho."

Sokka and Toph lifted themselves off the ground and she eagerly took his sleeve in her hand as they exited the door. She smiled through the tears beginning to rush down her face as he wiped them away. "Is this why you wanted to leave so soon?"

Toph nodded vigorously, wishing that he didn't think her weak to cry. But Sokka understood, taking her waist in his hand, delicately placing his lips around hers. The two shared an embracing kiss, nearly knocking one another down on the ground.

And Phoenix balanced herself on the point of a rooftop, giving a hushed blessing to the pairs each. Aki was eternally in thanks, she knew this by heart. There need be no thanks from the tongue in her mind, so she just simply concentrated. Because that's all love was…simplicity.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

"Where did Azula go?" It was the first word out of Aki's mouth since she was lowered in the bathtub filled to the brim with just heated water and bubbles. Haru was rubbing her calloused feet, handing her a glass of wine to his bride-to-be. Phoenix hovered above her in the tub as Zuko stood next to her, Mai sleeping in the comfortable bed.

"We chased her out of the town, far away from here." The young Fire Lord gave in response, a worried glance in his eyes scanning around to his heavily pregnant wife. "She's due any day now." The calming motherly voice of Phoenix assured him, making him only tense more. A sickening feeling was in the pit of his stomach.

'We are to depart soon and finish the final resting place before that happens so I may ascend. These waters should help Aki to heal quickly."

Haru continued to look at his fiancé, seeing the new burn marks on the bottom of her heel, the mark stretching across luckily never hitting her feet. He was grateful that the shock hadn't really hurt her body, but the force was enough to knock her spirit clean out. He prayed that he would never have to see her die again, and maybe next time they wouldn't be able to her back.

Sokka and Toph were slowly coming back from their trip around the village, seeking out a place for themselves. After indulging secretly in their own feelings of touching and kissing, they were drawn like a magnet back to the hotel room. Sokka could tell there was a deep worry in his girlfriend, for she kept glancing about and her heartbeat was quickened. Despite this he continued to latch onto her hand, the two hanging heads low in their own worry. They lied down inside watching as Haru helped a towel-covered Aki onto a fluffy fur-lined bed. A sigh escaped both their throats, looking up towards the stars outside. "Small orbs." He whispered, "Glowing white hot with my love for you."

"She is fine." Phoenix said lumbering over Zuko as she unfolded her fire wings outside, the night skies being lit up in the basking glow. Zuko was not afraid of this heat, feeling compelled almost to touch the fine tips of the downy feathers composed of flames. Mai rose from her bed slowly, gripping onto her budging stomach. "Come on…" She told as the village became hushed in a dreaming sleep, "We should be going soon."

She gave a huffed sigh, gasping a bit as her husband gripped onto her hand tightly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" She told breathlessly, blushing as she took his hand over her naval slightly. He gave a smile in response, feeling a slight kick coming through the skin. "She's just kicking."

Phoenix began to lead them away from the small village. The two stood at the entrance, holding hands as their heads rested upon one another's. With this, they left without a word into their next area and last mission with the great goddess of eternal flame.

Meanwhile, Sokka snuggled next to Toph, contemplating ideas bouncing around inside his skull. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, smiling as he looked down at her. She flickered her blind eyes towards him, making a large smirk in response. "What are you thinking?"

"We need to go to the north. Before we go back home for good, let's go see the flying stingrays and the lights."

"As long as I can head how you describe the lights…I'll be perfectly happy." She made her hand brush over his stomach, kissing his neck slightly. He tightened his grip around her waist, putting his finger on her lips to silence her. They shut each other's eyelids and fell asleep. But despite this Aki was fully awake with Haru, her grip so tight around his back that it was digging marks into his darkened skin. Her shirt was completely removed, exposing her bra. He took off his own, their hair both let down and mingling in one another's. He placed his lips around her left ear, teeth slightly brushing against it making her feel love and wonder beyond what she imagined before. She shut her eyes tight as he lowered her down, kissing along the line of her neck.

"We should…" She managed to squeeze out through the immense passion, "We should probably wait a little bit till it gets any further huh?"

Haru picked her up, cradling her in his muscular grip as they took in each other's scent. "As you wish my love. We are to be wed in a few months after this journey. Then I shall have you in every form and shape."

"What about children?" She asked, snickering as she played with his beard, "How many do you want?"

"Just one…maybe two." He said brushing her hair out of the way of her eyes. "A boy and a girl."

She yawned, eyes growing heavy in his comforting embrace. Soon, she found herself drifting into a dream intertwined with his as they roamed through the fields of their minds.

The next morning, she awoke in the bed next to him, their legs shoved against one another. Her head had been resting on his chest the entire evening, his chin on her temple. The sunlight was filtering through, her nude body still underneath the warming covers. She heard Toph talking with her own lover outside, the sounds of shifting earth soon following. Aki followed suit, dressing back into her garments creating a sun dial from the earth. "It's still early. I wonder why they are up at such an hour?"

Haru woke up listening to her voice, standing up with his back against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling his nose towards her collar bone. She blushed upon realizing he hadn't put anything on whatsoever. "Good morning my beautiful Power Flower."

She turned around, kissing him on the lips silently as she rubbed her hands along his back. He pulled away, getting into some clothing and opening the door to the outside. "The quicker we leave my dear, the closer we can be to home."

Toph crunched her arms around Sokka's waist as the two gave giant smiles towards the fiancés. Haru and Aki looked down at their younger predecessors with an annoyed glance, wondering why they appeared so happy. "What are you two grinning about so much?"

"Well…we were thinking…." Toph began and was followed by Sokka waving his arms about in a crazed manner.

"We want to go up north!"

Aki felt shivers up her spine already, being very intolerant to cold temperatures. She didn't want to ruin the happy glance in her sister—like student's eyes and so with a sigh she looked about. "Alright but we've got to get some warmer clothing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Sokka watched with shoulders slumped as he watched the last of the ships going away from the wooden port they stood on. He gave a loud groan, holding his head in pain. "Aw man! We missed the ships!"

Toph's ears twitched slightly as she listened to Aki shifting the earth into swirling loops above the ground while at the same time hacking up a spit wad. She spun around into the arms of her fiancé, thinking silently in her dance moves. Toph knew how her teacher acted, always trying to create when she was thinking of a way to conquer things. She was unlike any other earthbender because she actually planned and thought before facing the situations head on. She was artistic and smooth, but also tough and stuck to her goals stubbornly.

She slammed her entire body against the ground, making it crack slightly with her image. "I know how we can get there! Toph there was some scrap metal in a ditch near the loading docks. Sokka go help her haul it! When you get back, Haru and I will have a surprise for you."

Toph giggled slightly, "This should be good. When Power Flower gets an idea its usually great!"

As the young earthbender and water tribe warrior set off to the scrap pile, Haru created a huge block of concrete-hard stone. "What do you have in mind, my dearest?"

"You'll see."

Toph hitched up thousands of pounds of metal in her small arm span where her boyfriend only had a few pieces within his muscular grip. She took them from his hand, leading her way even with it blocking her face. After realizing that she felt through her feet, Sokka relaxed but stood faithfully by her side as always. When they came back to pit, Toph dropped the metal upon sensing the object before her. Sokka's mouth was agape, eyes nearly bulging from his head.

What Aki had created was a life-sized rock train completely functional by earthbending. Haru stood at the front, prepared to leave with arms outstretch as Aki sat in the cockpit. She dangled her legs off the side, smiling tumbling upside down hanging from the edge. "So what do you think Bandit? We can take this train to the North. And once there we can just crumble it up."

Toph pat her teacher on the head, turning her right side up again. "You are crazy teacher…but that's why we love you."

"I was just thinking about how the firebenders move about." She rubbed her hand over her smooth creation, smiling widely. She invited them on, Sokka bouncing happily. "These are so cool! The whole idea of these train things is very intriguing. And you being able to make a functioning one created purely of earth…that genius!" He grabbed tightly onto Aki's neck, and she shoved him down by the ponytail.

Toph lined down the metal in the pattern of tracks, Haru beginning to shove the wheels out onto it. "Bandit just keep recycling it until we get there. It isn't that far."

Aki strapped on her fur-lined parka coat bought from a local shop before they arrive too close, feeling already the cold blizzard breezes. She was excited about seeing the homeland of her godmother, and happy that Sokka would be able to show Toph the sights before they left for their own home. Toph continued to lie down and replace the tracks made from the metal, with the help of her teacher, both standing at the base of the train as it slowly made its way across the land. Aki made the metal float as her student hauled it in front. The two were both sweating heavily, even after taking their shirts off in the full sunlight. "Well never expected this did you Bandit?"

"Could say the same for you Flower." Toph chuckled, slamming down the tracks and being followed by the train, Sokka sleeping silently as Haru bent the earth wheels. She could taste the salt air beneath them, focusing hard on keeping all the weight above the sea. "We will get there." She reassured to her student, "Slowly but surely."

In the last village, Zuko was hovering over his sleeping bride watching as his hand rested on her bulging stomach. "so close and yet it feels so far away. I can't believe I am going to be a father."

"Why does it seem so hard?" Phoenix asked while sitting with him, her cherry red hair glowing in the moonlight beyond. She smiled at him, placing her gentle soft hand upon the scar tissue on his eye. "You are already father to this nation. Iroh is working hard so you do not have so much to worry about when you arrive back home with your wonderful family."

"Are you really going to leave me?" He asked, eyes beginning to water. This woman reminded him so much of his own mother. And he didn't want to lose someone like that again. She held him in a maternal grip and nearly began to cry herself. She brushed his hair from his eyes and looked down upon him with a strange compassion. "Zuko…young Fire Lord. Have you not learned that I am as the nation is? As long as you rule and protect this place, I will always be with you. And if any time you need help, I shall be there for you."

He gave a warm smile, wiping his falling tears away, grabbing onto her tightly. He could feel the warmth radiate from her stomach, placing his head into it tightly like a child would. In response, she pat his back gently and kissed the tip of his head. The morning sun began to rise just as Mai began to shift and turn, moaning in pain. Zuko nearly began to panic looking into Phoenix's red eyes, "What exactly is the mission here?"

"You know what your mission is young Fire Lord. You must deliver your child into this world. You must transform into a father."

Zuko gulped, looking around. They had slept in a cavern the previous night, not being able to receive any shelter. He shook holding Mai in his grip as she opened her eyes, biting her lip in pain. "I think it's coming." She told through the pain. He nodded vigorously, not knowing exactly what to do. So he did the first thing to mind, bringing out his water pouch and taking off his wives' panties leaving only her draping skirt over bare legs. "Don't worry. I'm here for you."

Finally the earth train had arrived to the pebbled beach of the frozen northern city. Nobody was there to greet them, the city looking barren in the midday sun. Sokka was the first to step out, shoulders lowered with disappointment, "Aw…I was hoping GramPaku would be here to see us."

"He's probably here, maybe just taking a nap. It is the middle of the day you know." Toph added, finally letting up and quickly putting on her warmest robes as snow began to enter her long black locks. Haru let the remaining train go to pieces, grabbing Aki as she fell limp into his grip. He rose her chin up to his lips, the two kissing making the cold tolerable. Despite that, she quickly put on her parka and gloves, looking to the glowing city with a wide smile. "This is a beautiful place!"

"Why are we here again?" Haru asked looking to Sokka. But he was not there, instead he was being dragged away by a large coat-covered person from the watertribe. They could tell by the blue furry robes that it was a native and he was speechless upon being randomly dragged by this person away from the city. In the other hand the figure was limping on a spear-like staff.

Toph, who's wrist was being grabbed by Aki because it was hard for her to see under the permafrost, shouted to them, "Hey what are you doing?"

The figure turned to let them see the detail. It was a female with warrior paint, a thick hood covering the wolf-like headdress. "Hey!" Sokka said standing up looking closely into her silvery blue eyes, "You're from the Southern Water tribe aren't you?"

She spoke in a slight accent with a beautiful tone, "Of course I am! And I assume so are you by your attire. I have come for a specific purpose and I thought you might be the person I am seeking since you scared all the fish away from me!" She pouted her lip out slightly, huffing loudly while crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry. We were just going to visit my grandfather-in-law up here and ride the giant Stingray. Who are you by the way?"

"You will call me by the name of Warrior!" She shouted, making her body rise above his height slightly. Toph huffed at this woman, she seemed a bit older than anybody in the group yet she was acting like a child.

"Okay then…" He responded, slightly afraid of her already. "Could you help us out here?"

"Yes." She told, slightly relaxing and getting back into a more feminine stance. "Where do you wish me to lead you first? And your names?"

"I am Sokka. This is my girlfriend Toph. Her teacher Aki and her fiancé Haru." All bowed in respect to the woman, and she followed lowering her eyes with her head slightly.

"We'd like to see my grandfather please and then to the stingrays."

The female water tribe warrior began to lead them around the snow city's canals, looking into the glistening waters with a sense of envy. The buildings were extensive and reached into the skies, each sparkling with crystals in the midday sun. They all lowered their eyes to block the glare of the finest building set in the very tip of the city. "He should be in here."

She stepped inside to instantly be ridiculed by a male member of the elders all sitting in a large circle. "Xwei! What has the elder council told you about wearing such attire in the open?"

"I am sorry elder. But I cannot help it. It reminds me so much of home."

"Well take it off soon! You are making us look bad in front of our…guests?" The elder bit his tongue upon seeing that one was from his sister tribe, the son of the great general in fact. He gulped and silenced his own self, resting back into his chair. Paku stood up and smiled, "There's my grandson! What are you doing here at such an hour? Most of us are asleep."

"Oh I just wanted to show my friends around the nation before we get back to the south."

Xwei glared at the waterbending masters, and Aki could feel a terrible aura radiating from her being. As Sokka and Toph talked with the masters, she reached over and touched her shoulder with a sense of care. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine!" She said in a defensive manner. "Just…fine."

Zuko found his hands shaking as Mai's labor was beginning labor, her hands gripping hard onto the sides of the cavern floor. She bit her lip hard, trying not to scream from the pressure entering her lower abdomen. Her legs were instinctively spread, knees bent at an angle. Zuko rested his hand on her head as Phoenix quickly put together a mixture to ease the pain of her childbirth. She gave the mixture to her, wiping her forehead free of sweat. "Do not worry." She whispered, making Mai grip's leave gently replacing her fingers onto her husband's arms. He soon had marks scathing his arm but did not care, trying to help as much as he could during the critical moments of brining his child into the world. He checked upon the progress and nearly fainted upon seeing the water break free from in between her legs. He held his head, moving his hand below the area. He didn't how to instruct her besides, "If you feel like you need to push then do it!"

Mai gladly obliged and pushed as hard as she could, exposing the crown of the infant. Zuko could see small white dots in the corner of his eye, a dizzy sensation beginning to follow. Despite his nauseous overcoming, he gripped the head gently and began to help her by pulling it slowly out. The sound of it wailing made him relax slightly, giving an accomplished grin. "Okay honey, just one more push and she'll be out. Come on you can do it."

Mai simply nodded, following his command and the infant was fully pushed out, the bloody cord exposed. He took out one of his knives and cut it, soon wrapping it inside a blanket handed by Phoenix. Mai rose up from her elevated area, the afterbirth being cleaned up by Phoenix. Zuko looked at their daughter, his daughter…beautiful beyond words. Once he placed a finger near hers, feeling the silky soft new skin wrap around his. Mai held them both, kissing her daughter on the forehead as she began to sleep. "She's gorgeous." Zuko told, tears streaming down his face. "Mai…by God you did such a good job."

"You are just saying that." She joked, giving a slight chuckle in exhaustion. She held her newborn daughter, looking to her husband slightly. "Well I think I came up with a good name for her."

He wiped the tears away, leaning down to listen to the new name, "How about Lina?"

"That would be beautiful." He told, the two resting heads as they stared down at their child. Lina, the princess of the fire nation. Phoenix smiled, knowing that this would be her last sight in the body she inhibited. But she enjoyed every moment, watching with care for the new family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Sokka had just finished speaking with his grandfather, getting the basic information on how things were running in the north. Toph was shivering to the bone, her entire body seeming to be frozen despite the thick fur she wore. Aki held her close like the sister she always claimed to be as Haru and Xwei were talking.

"You seem to have very sharp eyes. Is that why you were chose as a warrior for your people?"

She glared at him straight through his soul, simply replying, "I was not chosen. I forced myself onto them as a warrior. They wanted me to be something I was not, and I rebelled."

Haru glanced worriedly around and Sokka stepped from the building. "Alright, we're ready."

He saw how cold his love was, picking her up into his arms, wrapping her tightly in his embrace. She stopped shivering, gripping onto his chest hard and with tired eyes she sighed. "Can we go home soon?"

"Yeah. I just want to check something out before we go."

Xwei knew exactly what he was talking about, taking her staff in one hand. She had a limp in her lower left leg and when the southern water tribe warrior took a good scan of it he saw why. There was a huge open scar much like the ones on Aki's back just eating into her ankle. There were flaring marks around it, so he could tell that they were from the fire nation. Perhaps they mistook her as a waterbender and attempted to hurt her. But she must have fought back, with the glare and focus in her eyes. She inched them around the canals once more, the snowy path narrowing and a sense of warmth began to fill the area. Toph felt herself being released and was surprised to find that she could see clearly in this strange earth patch her feet rested upon. They stood in the center of the North Pole, the sanctuary filled with life and warmth. Sokka stared down at the two koi, always dancing after one another forever into eternity. He felt relaxed but at the same time so tense. Toph still attached to his arm, felt his muscles squeeze worried about his being. Aki smiled, remembering the rumors from her father and looked to Sokka. She knew that this had something to do with him, the way his eyes were lowered to the circle pond.

Xwei peered with him but with a sense of fury instead of hopelessness. Her eyes lowered and she threw her staff onto the ground and with teeth clenched she balled her fists. "I hate them."

Sokka was instantly infuriated with this statement, stomping up to her, "What did you say?"

"I hate those stupid creatures! They curse me every time I see them and mock me with shame!" She shoved her fingers into Sokka's chest, trying to get him away. Toph was confused and upset by this, trying to prevent from throwing herself at this woman.

Haru was the one to calm Sokka down, inching him away while holding onto her shoulders, "what is the matter Xwei?"

"I am not as they wish me to be! Years ago after her death…" She pointed to the white fish, the moon spirit…Yue. "I was chosen in her place. I was such a disgrace to my people in the south. Both my parents were waterbenders but I had no such ability. So I compensated with my hunting abilities but nobody wanted me then. The waterbenders were killed and I was scarred trying to save them."

Aki's eyes began to water, trying not to let her own history come into the situation.

"So instead they want me to replace someone of regal status so they have a head in the government once more. I cannot be a princess as they want me to be! I am a Warrior and I shall always be that!" She wiped the paint off her face revealing beautiful dark colored skin, common of the water tribe people. She stared deep at herself into the waters and held her eyes shut, "I am not designed to do anything in this world."

Toph cocked her head, holding onto her arm slightly. "You've got a good heart, I can tell. But you're just a little confused. Heck, I remember being like that a couple years ago but now I think I know what I want to do. Maybe if you come with us, you'll know too."

She stared back at this strange group, three earth nation citizens and a man from the South Pole journeying together through the toughest of situations. The woman with the scars on her face, she knew of pain as well. This blind girl, she was fighting her disability with all her might despite the fact she was nowhere near solid ground. And from the saddened expressions on the men's faces, she could tell they had been through intolerable pain as well. So she stood up, forcing the tears away and nodded, "Then I shall go with you and perhaps find my place."

Zuko stood in his castle at long last with the sleeping Lina in his arms. Mai stood faithfully beside him, a saddening atmosphere filling the entire mansion. Phoenix was stilled, staring at both of them for what seemed like an eternity to the young Fire Lord. The nation below was peaceful and things were straightened out. No longer was this nation an enemy but through the chaos it was a friend and an alley. And with her help, Zuko had learned how to take care of the nation and how to be a great father. He rested his head on her shoulder, grabbing the other with his free hand. "This nation, this world and I thank you with all our hearts Bird of Eternal Flame."

"I am upset to be leaving your side, my young Fire Lord and Fire Lady." She held the couple within her grasp, head lowering. "Zuko…I know that you are a tortured soul but that should not affect the way you are going, straight. Despite what you have seen in your past, you completely fought it with body and soul prevailing. And Mai, your previously negative body was only there to hide the pain you experienced. But though Zuko and your child, you can experience this new life anew." Her wings unfolded as she brushed them all with a faint kiss. "I must depart now. Now that my duty here is done, I may travel onto the heavens. So goodbye…" Her tears could not end now and a lump grew as her form shifted to that of a fiery bird, arms now as wings outstretched to the skies. Her eyes were the same blazing red, following as her tail shifted in the winds. She continued to cry as this bird form and finally said, "Goodbye my son."

With that she gave a screech, turning around and leaping into the skies. She did one circle around the nation, giving it her blessings and slowly ascended upwards. As she did, Zuko felt his legs almost give way but held onto his banister with strength. He felt his own face littered with wetness and said in only a whisper the winds could hear, "Goodbye mother."

Luckily there had been a ship to travel back to the mainland Earth Nation port, the five of them sitting down near the edge of the boat, blockaded by only the metal banisters. Tickets had been provided by Paku who gave his solemn wishes to his grandson hoping the best for both he and Toph. Aki stumbled down and rested down upon her fiancé's lap. "I'm ready to be home."

"With me?" "With you."

They embraced tightly, kissing in the moment alone as the sun began to shine from the morning skies, outlining the boat on the ocean surface. Sokka held Toph close to him as well, they being on the opposite side of the two fiancés, he holding her with a strong grip. There was a feeling of loss within him and she could tell he was upset by what he saw there. But she took him down with the palm of her hand, resting her head on his chest with eyes closing, listening to his heartbeat pumping slowly. For the first time, he was calm with her and she loved it.

"That was a very brave thing of you to do." He said, and she felt every vocal cord tremble and vibrate within his body. She stared at him, feeling over his features once more before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Inviting that woman to come with us. I'd never think of something like that."

"Really? But I thought you were the idea guy."

"sometimes a man needs time to think. And believe me, I've been thinking a lot lately." A few seconds after he said this, his head began to thump wildly. Toph made him so excited, he sat up with her coiled in his smooth embrace. She felt weakened by what he did, smoothing the area of her cheek in small circles finally reaching to her ear. She gasped and sat up, not holding him and opened her mouth to brush her lips against his. And he couldn't resist, lightly plucking them, the kiss being sweet at first. But she grabbed his head from behind, the kiss becoming more intimate. Their tongues longed for one another, wrapping around and a slight bite came from Sokka. She giggled slightly turning her head a bit to begin kissing him once more. They sat embraced halfway through the journey, not going anywhere away from the tender, loving kisses they shared alone with nobody around but them.

Despite their yearnings, the two became exhausted and finally let up, just holding one another looking into the icy ocean waters. But the cold could not break their embrace, could not foresee their destinies beyond this small trip. They had been nearly around the world within a matter of a year, finding more about one another than they ever could have imagined to be as children.

And it was all wrapped in one simple saying, something that came from both of them at the same time. A saying used throughout the ages that was purely meant only for them. As they prepared for the wedding a few weeks ahead, getting off the boat back onto mainland.

Their fists held in one another, fingers locked perfectly, "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

It was a beautiful wonderful beginning to the fall equinox. The sun was shining and just a crisp tinge was in the peaceful winds as they blew across the earth nation. A silence hushed the city of Ba-Sing-Se, many people had come to the center for the beautiful wedding. The whole town was decorated to the tip, Toph having her parents pay for the occasion on account this was for her teacher and best friend. So nobody had any idea Aki was a poor woman before and even with her scars in her green and white wedding dress she was gorgeous. Haru sat nervously at the staircase they had agreed to get wed on, the first place they had ever seen each other so many years ago before they had to separate. He tightened and loosened his bow, being smacked slightly by Sokka, who reassured him that everything would be fine.

But today, they would be together again and forever held in their lock of love. Aki draped her veil over her eyes, holding onto her student tightly. Toph gagged for air and when released she beamed at her teacher, "I wish you two the best life has to offer."

"Don't think this doesn't mean we're not going on another field trip." She giggled as Kon-Kon brought her a cherry to nibble on. "Believe me, next time we'll have my teacher come along."

Hearing this, the Boulder instantly stomped over, holding the dressed-up Toph on his shoulders while Aki rested on the other. "The Boulder would be delighted to come with you next time. But for now the Boulder must go for he is Haru's best man!" With that he set the women down giggling, stomping through the town in his barely fitting suit. Aki stepped onto the ostrich-horse smiling down at her student fully, "Sokka's with the guys. I hope when you guys meet it'll be fun as ever."

Toph blushed in response and she slapped the back of the ride, making it begin to run. She shouted as her teacher held on tight in her dress, "You've gotta get hitched so quit blabbering!"

It seemed like so many people were there that they knew. Aang and Katara, Zuko and Mai with little Lina, Hadoka, Bumi (who was very eager to hear about Kon-Kon) and all the victims of the war camps.

The vows were told, the story set in place. And Haru, upon lifting the veil of Aki knew in his heart that this was the person he'd wanted to spend his life with. She was his true love, and she blessed every moment, feeling tears well in her eyes as he took her hand, kissing it lightly with a worry-free air. And as they finished listening to the priest, Haru and Aki finally tied the knot whispering, "I do." In the sweetest, most loving voice they could. And with a kiss, they were united as husband and wife.

Toph found herself latching onto Sokka's arms, trying to hide her overflowing tears. Weddings always struck a chord in her heart, and she piled the tears into his strong shoulder. He lifted her chin, sweeping the bangs from her blind eyes, rubbing her back lovingly. She sniffed the snot up, wiping in with her palm. "I'm okay. I'm just really happy for her."

Kon-Kon purred lightly as she played around almost romantically with the avatar's pet Momo, the two brushing against each other and twisting tails in the romantic air. She pawed at him lightly, receiving and loving pet in return. The two fumbled about for a while until they wore one another out, the two resting in a crevice of the palace entry.

The evening started with a feast and as the sun was beginning to set, dancing in the largest ballroom was set up. Aki and Haru swept in the grace of each other's feel, followed by many other couples. Sokka and Toph were among those dancing, her head resting upon his burly shoulders. "I still can't believe you got so dressed up for this party."

"It's not just a party Sokka. It's my best friends' wedding stupid."

"Well," He said slightly looking down as they swept in a circle, "I think you look lovely…like you always do."

This caused her to overheat with blush, feeling her whole face light up in the candlelight. She felt as Aki moved like her name, a flower across the dance floor.

Morning was beginning to approach, the sun shining beyond the horizon. The newly weds said their goodbyes at the entrance of their new household, holding one another passionately.

Toph and Sokka stood together in the silence, just before a secluded area with a small creek and a full view of the skies above. "Wow, we've been through so much in this last year. It's almost impossible to think of what we did. We found out so much about each other and it ended up so wonderfully."

"It could be even better." He replied, holding her hand close while she felt his pulse beginning to race for the hills. She looked to him nervously, wondering what he was about to do. She lost his grip for a few seconds, hearing him rustle through his pockets in vigorous search. She felt something go around her neck, dangling the pendant slowly with the tips of her fingers. Unaccustomed to Southern Water Tribe rituals, she questioned, "What's the necklace for? You know I hate jewelry."

Sokka smiled sweetly, kissing her nose. "Well, you're going to love this one I guarantee."

"Why so?" She crossed her arms, giving a playful smirk.

He paused for a few seconds, nearly biting his own lips trying to spew it out, "In our tribe, this necklace is given as a gift…for a proposal."

Toph felt her blood run cold, eyes widening with heart rushing. "Wh-What?"

"So Toph…will you marry me?"

And in the silence of that night, the blind girl screamed with a fright.

She openly accepted with arms spread wide, happily beaming as she cried.

A punch received upon his arm, did not do any harm.

And in the end six did find their Intimacy

As The Phoenix told, "Love is Simplicity."

Fin


End file.
